Give Me Everything Part I of a Series
by BurdenedWithGloriousPotatoes
Summary: A trip to Midgard leaves the Asgardian princes in compromising circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

The light of morning rose over Asgard like a wave overtaking the shore. The golden heights, walls, and arches shone bright and glorious in the bath of brilliance. Today was beautiful.

Of course, every day was beautiful in Asgard, and no matter how hard Thor attempted to wax poetic or squint through his window and the sheath of light, Asgard looked just as God-Like as it had every day before. The aesthetic of the outside land gave no hint that today would turn out to be itremendous/i. Thor grinned and closed his curtains once more, the dark red fabric drowning out that golden Asgard morning.

"Loki!"

The Thunder God was not trying to be quiet. Today was a big day, and everyone in the palace of Odin should be well awake anyway. He nearly sprinted down the hall towards Loki's room, smashing right into it as he met it. With his face pressed against the fine mahogany, he yelled his brother's name repeatedly, banging away with a large fist.

"Brotha!" Thor had his face pressed right against the keyhole to Loki's room now. "Brother, it is time to awaken! With haste!" He spoke with both urgency and authority.

And no one was answering.

"Looookkkiiiiii…." He had resorted to whining much quicker than usual.

"Loki, pleeeassseee." He re-smashed himself against the door, comically sliding down the wood until his body hit the floor. "Awaken, you foul beast!"

Still nothing.

"Loki, if you do not answer this door, I will be forced to take it down."

Silence.

"Have it your way then, Brother." Thor stood and backed up until his back hit the wall parallel. The last time he had rammed Loki's door down was when he was still but a child. It had been an accident then, though. Loki had stolen one of his brother's pastries from right under his nose and fled down the hall with it. After reaching the desired destination of his own room, Loki had held his hand up and the door had shut on its own…much to Thor's dismay, as he was just coming around the corner and Boom; Thor shaped hole in the door.

His mother had been very cross.

"Brother, I will grant you with three mercy seconds to answer this door."

"Three…" Nothing.

"Two…" Thor readied his muscles.

"One…"

Thor took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and reared back, pushing off the wall and bracing himself for impact. What Thor had not noticed in his blind rampage, though, that was from underneath Loki's door, a green smoke had risen, creating a sort of protective wall. It was cheap magic, but it worked, for just as Thor hit it, he bounced back as if the smoke had been rubber, and hit the wall he had leapt off of only seconds before.

"Do you not remember how angry Mother was last time you attempted that?"

Through the smoke, which was gradually clearing, stood Thor's younger brother Loki. He was dressed in his bedclothes still (a pair of pants tied with a fine leather coil at the waste and a loose fitting long-sleeve top, both of pale green color), and his hair was still mussed from bed, slightly curling in around his face.

"Oh, Brother, how lovely to see your shining face this morning." Thor winced as he stood, but he remained in high spirits. "I am glad to see that, despite my callings, you are indeed awake enough to play cheap tricks against me."

Loki smiled a dashing smile, all white teeth and head cocked to the side. "And I am glad to see you still in the sobered state of mind despite most likely having been awake for a little over an hour." His smile dropped, an eyebrow cocking itself upwards as if begging for a challenge.

The green haze finally cleared and seemed to take the Brother's conversation with it. They stood, unmoving, just staring at each other, grimly. All was silent and tense.

And then Thor cracked a smile, followed promptly by Loki's.

"Happy Birthday, Thor." Loki extended his arms and hugged his brother, Thor accepting the embrace and returned it to his Brother. "I must say, age is not being kind to you," Loki added from over Thor's shoulder.

Thor messed his hand about the back of Loki's hair and laughed. "Oh, I would only take such a compliment from you, little one."

The two men broke the hug, still smiling. Loki backed up to his door. "Well, mother is waiting for you," Loki began, "I shall meet you in her room within the hour."

Thor nodded and clapped his Brother's shoulder. "Do not be late. You know she does not condone tardiness."

"Of course," Loki bowed to his brother in farewell and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, I have been waiting so long for this day!"

Frigga had waited until both her sons were in the room before fretting about it preparation.

"Now, you both must promise me you will be careful." She was rooting around in her wardrobe for something. Loki and Thor stood side by side, watching their mother fuss about the room, inwardly laughing at her playing the worried-mother role.

"Do not get lost….and Loki, please do not allow your brother to dishonor your Father's name."

"I would never." Loki smiled in acquiescence, and Frigga took that as a sign she could continue.

"And please, I beg you, do nothing you regret. I know you are at the age where you think you are invincible and nothing can scar you for life, but there are things that can in fact do that." Frigga was standing now, looking at her two boys. In her eyes, they would never grow up.

"Thor, I expect you to enjoy yourself this week, but please do not come home with anything that Healer cannot fix."

Thor laughed heartedly.

"Mother, it is only Midgard! The inhabitants down there have nothing that can hurt me."

Loki raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Thor as he spoke.

"I just do not understand why you could not stay here in Asgard and enjoy fine wine. I'd rather you not be enjoying any women yet, but I guess that is the only way I will ever have a grandchild to raise and make up for what I lost with you two."

Thor and Loki both chuckled at their Mother's words.

"Promise me, you will be safe." She was hugging both of her sons now, nearly squeezing the air out of them.

"We promise." Her sons answered in unison, hugging their mother dearly. She was such a wonderful woman.

"Well then, let us get you into something more Midgard appropriate."

Thor and Loki both stared down, perplexed, at what their mother had laid out for them.

"Sewn by my hands alone," She had gleamed when she had said it.

Loki stared at what he was to wear in Midgard. It was so plain compared to his normal regality. It was almost peasantly. Of course, he would not complain to his mother. In fact, he had no room to complain at all. This was his Brother's day, his Mother's first born, and he was just there to play along until it was his day; the day he was accepted as a "Man."

The top of what his mother called "outfit" was of thin (compared to his leather and metal) fabric, colored a greenish-grey. The neck of the "t-shirt" (another word his mother had used, smiling widely at her knowledge of Midgardian vocabulary) was shaped as a V, which Loki could imagine would not offer a lot of coverage between his neck and chest. Loki also shuttered at the thought of the short-sleeves the top had to offer. Loki made it a point to never show much skin, as he did not function or fare well in heat or UV rays.

The pants were a completely different story. Loki briefly wondered if his legs would even fit into the dark fabric, let alone his waist and…other regions.

"Mother, I…" But before Loki could explain to his mother his worries with the bottoms, Thor stormed out of his Mother's washroom; face alight with a grin and a loud laugh.

"Aha, Mother you are a genius!" He picked up his mother in a tight embrace and spun her in a circle. "No one will suspect us as not being Midgardian ourselves!"

Thor placed his mother down and smiled over at his brother. He looked like a new man. Thor had been stripped of all metal and jewels and war and been left looking…just as King-like as before. His shirt was the same deep shade of red his cloak had been, and covered both his broad shoulders and chest. His pants were looser fitting than Loki knew his own would be, but they were also far from baggy. They were the color of, what Frigga had called, "Dark denim." Another anomaly Loki had never heard of.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Brother? Jotunheim will thaw before you are ready!" Thor's voice snapped Loki back in reality and he smiled sheepishly before picking up the clothing his mother had sewn and going to the washroom to change.

Needless to say, when Loki stepped out, both of his family members were taken aback with what one might call "shock."

Thor couldn't help but stare. His brother was thin, a lot thinner then Thor had ever noticed, but he still looked so regal. His arms were smaller than Thor's neck in width, but they had a definition apparent in them when Loki crossed his arms over his chest awkwardly. i His chest./i Thor had also never seen his grown brother's chest before. It was smooth; hairless, and alabaster as alabaster could be without looking sickly. This led Thor to his brother's tight pants. Before he could even notice the color or style of the pants, his eyes immediately traveled to his brother's crotch.

Something inside of Thor flip-flopped and he felt his face burn with a slight blush. He was not sure what had come over him. At first, he thought he may be experiencing jealousy, but he was well aware that was not the case after it had briefly crossed his mind. It was in fact, a silly thought, Thor reminded himself. But if the feeling was not jealousy then what was it…

Frigga's observations were not so in depth as Thor's had been, her only vocal response being, "We need to feed you more."

Thor finally came back to his body and looked around quickly to make sure no one in the room had seen his stares before standing next to his brother so his mother could look at the both of them.

"Oh, you boys look wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Well, that Is that. Let us go say goodbye to your father and I will see you both to the Bifrost."

"Thor, my son!" Odin stood from his throne of gold, coming down the aisle to hold his son close. Loki stood behind with his Mother, arms behind his back, posture straight, just as his Father had taught him…the "stance of obedience."

"My little boy is finally a man!" Odin held his first-born at arm's length and gave him a once over. "Oh, what has your mother done to you?" It came out jokingly, Frigga giggling in reply. "You look so…so…"

"Midgardian." Thor beamed.

"Yes! That is exactly it." Odin clapped his son on the shoulder. "You will blend in finely, my boy. But make sure to take Mjolnir with you, just in case you have any troubles with the actual Midgardians."

Thor shook his head.

"I will have no need of protection, Father, but I will bring Mjolnir in case Loki has any troubles with any Midgardian maidens!" Thor smiled over at his brother.

"Well, I do not foresee that happening at all," Odin laughed heartedly, "At least, not dressed as he is now!"

Loki forced himself to laugh with his Father, but both Thor and Frigga could both sense his insecurity and hurt at the comment.

"Well, my boy, you should be on your way." Odin handed Thor a small piece of gold. "There is a man in Midgard who will meet you. His name is David. Old Aesir decided to move to Midgard, that fool. You would have known him as 'Oslac', had he stayed in the palace." Odin brushed the thought away with a flick of his hand. "I have given him the orders to give you enough Midgardian currency as he seems fit in turn for this gold, but that is all. You boys will be left to your own devices from there."

Odin cleared his throat.

"I apologize," He restarted, "Thor, as a man you will do well. Watch over your brother and return home safely…and satiated."

Thor, Odin and Frigga all laughed loudly. The conversation closed with Odin giving both sons a hug and sending them off to Heimdall and the Bifrost.

Thor and Loki walked down the rainbow bridge side by side. It was a silly sight to see for the entire body of Aesirs waving goodbye to their Princes in such average dress. Once out of the reach of the eyes of the kingdom, Loki decided it was safe to start talking.

"So, what will your plans consist of this week?" He asked, striding at the same pace of his brother. Loki was sure that no matter what plans his older brother had up his sleeve, the trickster would have qualms…and may even perish, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was his brother enjoyed himself.

"Good old Midgardian fun, of course!" Thor laughed as if it were the simplest question in all nine realms, looking over to his younger brother. He couldn't stop looking over to his brother. Loki was two years younger than Thor, but this dress made him look so much older. He seemed so sophisticated despite his plain clothes.

"And what do you know of Midgardian fun?" Loki met Thor's eyes, amused at what he knew was about to be Brother's fault.

"I…I was hoping you could tell me." Thor looked down at his shoes; "Combat boots" his mother had called them, though he did not see what these would protect he, or his brother, from.

Loki raised his dark brows in amusement.

They met Hiemdall in complete silence. Odin had already given the All-Seer the orders as to where the Aesir Princes would be going. The tall man clonked his staff against the ground, and the Bifrost began to move.

"I know nothing of Midgard, let alone its 'fun.'" Loki finally replied, eyes facing the roaring entrance of the portal that had accumulated before himself and Thor.

"Well then, we shall be in for a great surprise, I think."

And they stepped inside.

Oslac was a large, stocky man. And he was very impatient. He'd woken up at the crack of dawn so as to meet the two heirs to the throne of his once kingdom at the opening the All Father has given him the Midgardian coordinates to.

The spot has been fifty-seven miles from his home.

So there Oslac sat in his old clunker truck sans air conditioning in the blistering heat of Nevada for six hours, waiting….waiting…waiting.

And, finally, the clouds rolled in.

Oslac, relieved, smiled and hoisted himself out of his truck. He fiddled with his hat, unable to decide if he should keep it on, or take it off as a figure or respect. Oslac has lived a long life, and it had been decades since he had lived in Asgard. When he had seen Thor last, he was no more than six pounds and in his mother's arms. Loki, on the other hand, Oslac had never seen. In fact, Oslac had never even heard Frigga had birthed another son, but that could very well be due to living in a whole other realm, so he held no grudges.

Oslac was starting to shift from foot to foot in anticipation. It had been so long since he was in Asgard, but he still felt the pride of an Aesir, and he was about to be face-to-face with a future king.

Or, so he thought.

The apparel of the two young men that stood before him as clouds lifted and parted was far from "kingly." Neither of them even looked regal at that very moment. The large blonde man, which Oslac knew to be Thor already by his build and manner, was shaking his head from side to side, wavering in his stance from being thrown a couple realms and planets at an unorthodox speed. The other man, hair dark and skin white in stark contrast to Thor's was bent over at the waist, hands on knees and panting heavily. Once Thor had reached equilibrium in his brain, he stood tall and clapped his brother's back. Loki responded with a 'thumbs up', but did not unfold himself.

"Uh…Prince Thor?" Oslac had lost pride and security; he had turned into an Odinson fangirl. This was a soon to be King. A soon to be King of Asgard, and here he stood. On Midgardian soil. In the desert. Thor seemed to be faring fine, though. It was the younger one Oslac couldn't wrap his mind around. He had finally stood straight, quite literally hiding in his older brother's shadow from the direct sunlight, all thin and lanky; he was hardly King material.

"Oslac!" Thor stepped forward and engulfed the man in a bear hug. "Or, I apologize, it is David now, is it not?"

"It is, indeed." Oslac's grin was as large as Thor's. "It's a senseless name, but when in Midgard."

Thor barked a laugh and finally turned to his brother.

"Loki, where is that silver tongue of yours today? Say 'hello' to Os-David!"

Loki stepped forward to shake Oslac's hand and the larger man took it graciously.

Oslac couldn't help but notice how his hand almost fully enveloped the fair boy's slender hand. He was sure that if he were to grip a tad bit harder the Prince's bones would grind together and break.

"I am pleased to meet you, Loki."

"And you, of course." Loki's smile was even captivating to a very large, burly man.

"Well, you boys are probably ready to begin your celebration, so let's get going'."

Oslac led the Princes to his Chevy. He opened the door to allow them entrance, but Thor declined, and decided to sit in the bed of the truck instead, dragging Loki along with him despite the chagrin from his younger brother.

"Lo-Loki!" Thor could barely speak through his laughter and the wind pounding at his body. Loki's hands were claws against the side of the truck, eyes wide as a feline's about to be dipped into the bath. The ride was bumpy, there was no doubt, but Thor had found ground before the truck had begun to move and was holding it just as easily. Loki on the other hands had protested until the truck started and fallen backwards in the bed, unable to right himself since.

"Almost there, boys!"

i Oh, thank Odin…/i Loki was so relieved, he felt a smile cross his face. He peered around the side of the truck to see an actual paved Midgardian road. Oslac had told them they would need to be inside the truck on the "highway," due to some Schwarze-something law, and Loki couldn't be more pleased.

The ride from there was much less thrilling in Thor's opinion.

After some time in the very hot, very cramped car, they finally entered the city.

Thor and Loki stared out the window in wonder as they passed through buildings and archways, bridges and skyscrapers. This was no Asgard, but the colors, but the array of colors, they different styles of buildings, the rolling hills just on the horizon and the palm trees made it just as captivating. But Loki and Thor's jaws dropped when they pulled up to where they would be staying.

It was so…Aesir. It was gigantic, tall and gleaming, like a waterfall protruding from thin air. There were tall columns, reminiscent of the photos of Ancient Greece Loki had shown Thor in their childhood.

"What do you call this palace?" Thor queried, mouth agape.

"Uh…The Venetian." Oslac turned off the truck and stepped out, circling around to let the Aesir Princes out. They wasted no time in exiting the vehicle and staring up in wonder; Loki nearly losing his balance in the act.

"Well, I guess this is our farewell." Oslac handed Thor a slip of paper. "There's my telephone number. Just dial the numbers into the ph-… communication device and I'll answer. No witchcraft involved, I promise." He had forgotten how hard it had been to get used to being able to call someone from miles away. He wasn't even going to attempt to explain texting.

"Oslac, you noble man," Thor pulled the man tight once more and, upon letting him go, handed him the gold piece his father had given him, "thank you deeply for everything. Need we any assistance, I shall…telephone you immediately."

Oslac bowed to the future King of Asgard and then made his way over to the smallest of the three men.

"This is the key to your room." He handed Loki the plastic keycard. "I imagine I should be giving this to you. No telling what your brother will be getting into."

Loki nodded and slipped the key in his pocket.

"Thirtieth floor, room 23." And with that Oslac bowed to the first and last Aesir he would see for quite a while and left.

Loki was convinced this room was nicer than his back home in Asgard. In fact, this 'room' was a small house. There was a room for cooking (all red and gold), a large bar filled with spirits of every kind, two bathrooms (one with a bath as large as the bathing pools in Asgard, and one with a shower as large as the bath in the first washroom; both gold), a patio that looked over all of the city, and a bedroom; ithe/i bedroom.

The bedroom was vast. It was cosmic. Curtains of thick crimson fabric, windows with a retractable black panel Heimdall almost certainly wouldn't be able to see through. The walls were as golden as the palace of Asgard. The lighting was dim, ornate lanterns alongside the bed whose designs projected beautiful light play on the walls.

And then both brothers turned to each other. They had grasped the same problem at the same time.

There was only one bed.

The bed was beautiful; ornate, and as magnificent as the bed the All Father slept in.

But there was still only one.

Thor and Loki had never shared a bed. They had never even slept in the same room before. They were never allowed to. Had one ever seemed tired, Frigga or Odin would immediately escort them to their rightful rooms with great haste.

Neither brother said anything about the bed, deciding they would only pay the problem mind when the time called for it.

"Well then," Thor took his eyes from the bed and gazed out the window of their room, "what should we partake in first?"

Three hours has passed since they had arrived in Las Vegas, and the Aesir princes had done nothing to commence their celebration of Thor's big day. The sun was kissing the edge of the horizon now, and the city was starting to animate itself with dancing water and lights.

Loki stared nonchalantly at the coordinated rainbow fountains from the balcony. Thor had taken to the bar ages ago, begging his brother to partake, but Loki decided at least one of them should be sober in this new realm. Loki pushed off the ledge and headed back inside with a sigh.

"Thor, if you keep drinking at that pace, you will be worthless before we have even gone out for the evening."

Thor laughed enthusiastically and placed down the odd mixture he had been drinking.

"It is but Midgardian ales, Loki. It is like drinking water."

"To you." Loki scoffed; he could never hold spirits in Asgard, and he certainly would not be trying it in a foreign land.

The knock on the door hindered the rest an argument from ensuing. Loki looked at Thor, who was looking right back at Loki. Loki groaned and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a squat man in a white button up shirt and dark pants.

"Uhh..Meester Thor?" The man's accent was thick.

"Thor, it is a messenger for you." Loki called back.

"Accept the message, brother. I am busy." Loki heard the clink of an empty glass against the bar. Green orbs rolled in exasperation.

"…He seems to be busy. What is the message?"

"Uh…A Meester Day-veed called and said that yoo two should vis-eet the Eex-Es. Eet iz a dance club on thee strip. I can call yoo two a cab."

Loki held his hand up to stop the man.

"Thank you, truly, sir. But I hardly think-"

"Loki did I hear the word 'dance'?" Thor was at his side in seconds. "You there! Take us to this XS immediately!"

"Thor, I do not think it wise-"

"Nonsense, brother! It is my birthday and I will not rot away in this chamber!" Thor grabbed Loki's frail wrist and led him from the room.

"Now then, onwards to the hall of dance!"

The cab driver was a large, tanned man, with facial hair trimmed along his jaw. Thor knew he had misgivings about this man the second the chauffeur had opened the door for his brother. The look the man had given him was slick; a onceover of Loki's entire body, eyes lingering on his backside before Thor climbed in hastily, cutting the man's view from his sibling. He nearly had outstretched his hand for Mjolnir already.

Loki settled into the cab and folded his hands in his lap, taking a moment to quickly twirl lithe fingers in the air until replacing them. Thor saw small green smoke coils emit from Loki's hand and almost instantly noticed the odor inside of the vehicle change from stale to that of jasmine. It was so very Loki.

Thor patted Loki's hand and smiled over at his brother.

Why had he done that?

He withdrew his hand and looked forward, only to catch the cabbie's eyes in the mirror, gawking at his brother. Thor cleared his throat audibly, and the driver knew he had been caught. His eyes quickly averted back to the road.

Of course, Loki looked up just as the cab driver looked away.

"Is there something wrong?" There was a hint of raw concern in Loki's green eyes, enough that Thor almost felt immoral making his younger brother worry like that.

"No." Thor placated, placing his hand on his brother's knee.

Why had he done THAT?

"Just ready to enjoy my birthday, that is all."

Loki nodded and looked back out the window as if nothing had happened; leaving Thor very relieved from the knot in his stomach that had formed after he had grabbed his brother's bony knee.

Maybe it was the Midgardian spirits kicking in, Thor told himself. That had to be why his brother's pants seemed so much tighter, his shirt so much more revealing, his skin so alabaster and smooth…

"Brother, we're here."

Thor had lost count of how many times he had lost waking moments in his thoughts today, but it seemed Loki had never even noticed.

That was for the best.

Thor all but threw the money at the cab driver, not worrying about change as he opened the door for his sibling and led him out by the hand.

"Thank you, Thor, but I am certain I can get out of the next vehicle without your assistance." Loki smoothed down his V-neck shirt and hair.

"Only taking care of you as Father asked me to." Thor lied. Not his strongest asset, but it seemed to appease Loki.

The building before them was as striking as the surrounding buildings, even with its lack of height. The sky had been completely overtaken by the natural night now, but the purples, blues, and greens of fluorescent lights lit up the evening in a whole different way. The club itself emitted its own purple lights that seemed to throb with the bass of the music within.

"Brother!" Thor found himself having to project his voice over the sound of music, people, and nightlife. He had to call for Loki twice before the younger man acknowledged him. Thor did not take it personally as Loki did everything he could to avoid loud noises, and he was sure the reduced boy was overstimulated. Instead of hollering, Thor waved his hand in a 'come on' gesture and led the way into the club.

Within moments, Thor had already consumed seven odd coloured liquids the scantily clad hostesses had been carrying on trays around the floor; Loki had refused all of them and opted for a Midgardian soda at the bar instead.

Thor watched the younger prince situate himself on a stool at the neon-lit bar, and knew he would not be getting up for a while, so the God of Thunder decided he would take that time to hit the dance floor with some Midgardian maidens.

The "dancing" these women and men were doing was nothing like what Thor had recalled from Asgard. In fact, there was nothing choreographed in the atmosphere at all. Everyone was, well, everyone was writhing against one another, hands in the air, mouthing the words to some song about "starships." It was then Thor made the decision that if he would have the gull to dance like these Midgardians, he would need a few more drinks.

So he consumed four more oddly coloured liquids and tried his luck again.

He was still not in the mindset for this thrashing, even when a fair maiden dressed in a gold swim top grabbed his buttocks and pulled him close, grinding against him as if they were about to consummate a marriage.

He would need something stronger.

When Thor made it to the bar, Loki was still sipping the same soda he had ordered upon arrival.

"Why not dance?" Thor mimicked the man next to Loki by waving his finger in the air, and almost immediately a strong, dark colored liquid was placed in front of him. He nodded in thanks and handed the man a bill far too large.

"Oh, brother, you smell like the very ampule spirits are brewed in." Loki quickly whirled his fingers in the air and Thor tasted mint in his mouth.

"Oh, Loki…" Thor tipped the drink to his mouth, swallowing it all in one go, the taste of mint mixed with the alcohol not stopping him ordering another.

"You go and enjoy your partying, Thor. I may be out there yet."

But Thor knew that wouldn't happen, so he just headed back out to the floor.

Twenty-eight drinks in and Thor was starting to feel something. Perhaps this Midgardian ale was not as impotent as Thor had once thought. He had almost given up on the idea of drinking and dancing, until the man playing the music (a man named "Dee-Jay" Thor had heard) had commanded the fair maidens with the odd coloured liquids to circle the dance floor. Their trays had been loaded full when this Dee-Jay had "dropped the beat."

Thor recalled the song being very specific about drinking, and telling everyone who was not partaking in the alcohol to not-so-kindly "get the fuck out the club." Loki had not left though, so Thor imagined the yelling man in the stereo to not be a threat.

Thor had consumed 19 of these so-called "shots" during this song, neither tasting too pleasant, but Thor would not argue with this LMFAO tradition.

Thor had cast glances over to Loki every once in a while, just to make sure no one was troubling him. He had met Loki's gaze once and his eyes held a hint of what Thor would usually say was jealousy, but he was certain that was the still the alcohol talking.

Within the hour, Thor found himself at a table across the club with six other people, all admiring how much he could drink. Thor felt at home and comfortable at this table. He loved being the center of attention, and when he told the Midgardians at the table it was his birthday, they had all celebrated by individually buying him a round.

He told the people at the table of his great hunting tales in Asgard; he told them of the bilge snipe that had once crawled through the soil of Asgard and threatened to tear down the palace, but he, the mighty Thor, had stopped them by…doing something with a something or other and leaving victorious.

There was a small flush of intoxication on Thor's cheeks when one of the women at the table exclaimed, "I love this song!"

Thor raised his glass to her happiness and tipped it back, the world briefly spinning as he stood and was led out to the dance floor by the brunette maiden.

Thor let the girl grind her backside against him and he laughed vigorously as she took his hands and placed them on her hips.

"Come on God of Thunder!" The girl was clearly wasted. "Let's see how big that Mjolnir is!"

"Well, I actually did not bring it!" Thor yelled back, but it fell on deaf ears.

The dancing continued, Thor relishing in the fun he was having, but when the conversation fell short, he turned his ear to the lyrics. A women's voice had overtaken where a man's had once been, and Thor could not understand what she was saying, and almost lost interest in the song and the dancing.

And then he heard it. The greatest advice he had ever heard; the command that ripped into his intoxicated brain:

i"Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em 'hey.'"/i

And that was it. He stopped moving. The world slowed around him and his ears honed in on the music. Thor lost all momentum to dance with this girl. Alcohol or no alcohol, he had someone to grab.

Thor dismissed himself from the yelling woman, pushing through the writhing bodies until he could see the spot where Loki had been sitting.

And Loki wasn't there.

Thor pushed more vigorously through the people, gaining high ground on bar level, and searching about the club for his brother.

After falling into an almost frantic fit with no help coming from the hyper beat, he finally spotted his brother. Loki was on the other side of the club now, talking idly with some man that even Thor could tell from all those feet away was wasted.

Thor ran around the dance floor, using the path of least resistance, reaching his brother in seconds.

"Excuse me; I need to borrow this man!" He dragged Loki away, a little more roughly than he would have hoped, but at least he had him now.

"Thor! You're hurting my arm!"

Thor rounded on his brother, eyes soft, if not floating a bit from the alcohol.

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me, Loki!" Thor yelled over the music, smiling at his brother's confused face. "Please."

"I hardly think I will be-"

"Please, Loki." Thor took his brother to the center of the floor where the most people had crowded; they would have to be close.

"It's my birthday."

"I don't-" But just as Loki had begun to protest, the music offered the same advice again.

i'Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em 'hey.'"/i

Thor placed his palm in the small of Loki's back and pulled the slim man flush against him. Loki was shocked at first, but slowly, rhythmically, Thor began to move against him. Loki's eyes never left Thor's. Blue eyes watched as green turned from shock to confusion to…pleasure?

"This hardly seems fair to me!" Loki yelled over the music, but Thor showed no signs of being able to hear him.

Loki's eyes darted from side to side, scanning the room to see if anyone was looking. Even though he did not immediately meet anyone's gaze, he could only imagine if Heimdall was seeing this.

Loki looked down bashfully for a second and Thor lifted his brother's chin with his finger.

"It's just a dance, brother! Enjoy!"

And Loki did.

Like Thor had pointed out earlier, this was not dancing. This was intimate.

The two men writhed and twisted against each other to the music, blending in with the rest of the crowd. Loki laughed as Thor pulled him close once more, Thor mirroring the laugh before continuing to dance like those around them.

Oh, how Loki wished Heimdall was too caught up on some Midgardian performance to notice the princes of Asgard in this Midgardian act.

The pulsing continued and Loki's head found its way onto Thor's chest, Thor's hands had moved to the swell of Loki's ass, their hips keeping the same rhythm. Loki looked up briefly to catch Thor's gaze; the trickster was smiling like a Cheshire until he met Thor's eyes. Thor's gaze did not read "amusement." No, they read something much different.

The third and last time the song commanded Thor to "grab somebody sexy," He had Loki slammed against the bathroom wall, tongue halfway down his throat.

Heimdall was no longer on Loki's mind.

The music throbbed just as intensely in the bathroom as it had on the floor. Loki's slender fingers were splayed against Thor's muscular chest; Thor's hands tangled in Loki's hair, deepening their kiss. Loki tasted mint and alcohol and fruit and soda and he did not care. This was the most pleasurable moment of his life.

The song was in the process of a changeover when the princes both jumped at a loud "ahem" a very displeased man in the restroom emitted.

Thor looked down at his brother and jumped back, his mind taking the sober route for a few moments, but before he had time to say anything, Loki had slipped out of the bathroom and back into the club where the speakers were pounding out some new tune that Thor dismissed.

He gave the man in the restroom a once over, pondering summoning Mjolnir to punish him for his audacity, but decided on instead going to find his brother.

Loki was not hard to find. He had returned himself to his seat at the bar, a trembling hand lifting a murky drink to his thin lips, still red from the recent activities in the bathroom.

Thor gingerly placed his hand on the younger Asgardians back, the muscles tensing beneath them, his other hand going to the drink clutched in Loki's elegant fist. Slowly, he pried the drink from the bony hold and placed it down on the bar.

"This is unlike you, Brother." The word sounded foreign; like an accusation.

"I am not feeling very like myself…" Loki responded, turning off the bar stool to stand.

Thor wished his bother would look into his eyes, at least let off something to give a hint about how he felt, but no such actions came. So Thor took action. He reached out a long arm and placed it on Loki's shoulder, rubbing his thumb back and forth in a way he hoped was comforting. But where Loki could be as beautiful as a Grecian statue, he could be just as cold and emotionless also, So Thor withdrew his hand.

"Let us go back to our quarters." Thor turned from his brother and headed to the door of the club, Loki following behind him, head held high despite the indication of what could have been breaking inside of him.

The cab ride home was silent aside from the sounds of the outside world. Loki's gaze was glued to the window, no images being processed through his abstracted mind. Thor had busied himself with staring at the clock in the cab, watching the time pass from 3:14 AM to 3:15 AM to 3:34 AM and so on.

The arrival to the hotel was met with Loki's swift exit from the vehicle, leaving Thor to have to pay the fare then sprint after his younger brother. Loki was always a step ahead though, and when Thor finally caught up with him at the slow-arriving elevator, Loki had just disappeared into a fizzling, static-like haze. Thor sighed with exasperation just as the elevator dinged and he stepped inside.

And then he had come full-circle for the day.

Thor stood at the door to their room, powerless. Loki had the room key.

"Loki….Please tell me you are in there."

The response did not come as quickly as Thor would have like and, fueled by alcohol, Thor brought his fist booming into the heavy door.

"Temper?" Loki's voice came from the other side of the door, unwavering and stoic as always. Thor was immediately stricken with regret.

"Brother, I'm sorry. I did not mean-"

The door clicked open before Thor could finish. Loki did not need to wait for Thor to 'calm down.' He could handle his own against his brother.

The door clicked closed and the room was shrouded with silence.

Loki stood nobly, looking down on his older brother with the best version of superiority he could muster. He didn't want to have to be like this, but there was no other way. He would not fall victim to childish emotions, especially ones aimed towards his own brother. He was a master manipulator, and in the end, this had to be Thor's fault.

"I trust you have enjoyed your birthd-"

"Loki, what I did was not based off of my consumption of spirits."

Loki's body nearly betrayed his ruse; He was not accustomed to having his ploys overrun.

"Thor, we need not talk about it. It was just an act o-"

"But you returned the kiss, Loki."

They were back to the silence. What Thor had said was true, and Loki had no alcohol to fall back on. So he did the second best thing he could think to do with such a small amount of time; he turned to walk away. But Thor was not having it, and he grabbed his brother's frail wrist with his resilient fist. Loki's instinctual magic reacted before the Trickster himself could and, within a fraction of a second, he had teleported behind Thor. Thor was a warrior, though, and a quick one at that, and this time he grabbed Loki by the shoulders firmly.

And this time, Loki reacted.

Swiftly, like a snake striking his prey, Loki's lips met Thor's, kissing him just as deeply and passionately as they had in that dingy bathroom. Thor did not respond to the kiss as he was hindered by shock and before he could come to his wits, Loki has pulled back, panting heavily.

"There." He spoke through gritted teeth and labored breaths. "I am to blame for this." He snatched his delicate shoulders from Thor's hold and backed away.

"Enjoy your time on Midgard, Brother.-"he spat the word-"I will be returning home."

He turned on heel and headed to the door, not bothering with his belongings.

"Loki, stop!" The intensity of the order rendered the proud God motionless in his tracks. He kept his green eyes forward, making no move to return to Thor.

"Loki, you are acting mad. I asked you to dance with me; I initiated our passion."

Loki's ears perked up at the word that had just passed Thor's lips.

"Brother, listen to me. It was not the alcohol speaking. I acted with a clear mind. I was in a room surrounded with Midgardian maidens, and I could only find myself searching for you."

Loki turned, his eyebrow betraying his ruse by raising itself in query.

"If you do not wish for this to go further, then Brother, say it." Thor looked down, a blush crossing his cheeks. "But we are far from Asgard, and…well, you look stunning."

Loki took a breath to retort on what their distance from Asgard had to do with anything, but Thor did not give him the time.

"I am a man now, Loki. I am expected to make the decisions of my life now; a wife…a partner…and, well I am too impatient. I have been with you all of my life and I nearly think that I may lo-"

"Thor, we are brothers."

"We are Gods, Loki. Others in the nine-realms have done much worse."

Loki shook his head. What Thor was saying was absolute madness. Even if Loki could admit some part of him knew he would never be this close to anyone again, this was unheard of.

"Loki, it is my birthday." Thor wiggled his eyebrows, trying to break the tense mood.

"What has that to do with ANYTHING?" Loki exploded.

Thor sat on the bed as Loki bee-lined to him, ending up so close that, if Thor wanted to, he could lean forward only a fraction of an inch and meet Loki's lips.

And, oh, how Thor wanted to.

So he did.

"There." He said, after the small peck had been delivered. "Now I have kissed you and it is my entire fault and I am to blame. I believe that is what you wanted."

Loki cocked his head to the side and stepped back.

"Loki, listen to me. We've danced, we've kissed; it is but one day in our life. I know you Loki. You are afraid, despite what your exterior shows. You do not care for tradition or wrong and right. You only want to be happy. Tell me you would not be happy with me."

Thor was confident, and rightfully so. Loki, god of lies, could not even prevent such a falsehood as the one his brother wished for.

"You are afraid I will leave." Thor stood and crossed to his younger brother. "And what better way to keep me than to accept this?" He took his brother's hands in his.

Loki's eyes blazed into Thor's, looking for some sort of lie, just one crack in Thor's plan Loki could feed off of, but truth be told, he was not looking all that hard. He wanted this. So badly. At least just for one night, he could be happy. And if Thor left like Loki knew he would, at least he would have this one night to hold on to forever.

"Thor, I-"

"Loki, lay with me tonight. Let me show you how much I care for you. From there, you may decide whether you will have me for life or leave me to be unhappy forever."

Loki noted how unfair that sounded, but, as he had realized before, his eye for chinks in this plan was growing rustier and rustier.

It was only one night.

"Lights off, and I agree."

Thor was almost hurt. He had wanted to see his broth-Loki's lithe body twisting beneath him, sweat illuminating his alabaster skin as his slim frame was racked with arduous breaths. He would never admit it aloud, but Thor wanted to see that stunning face contort when Thor pushed into him…

….But they still had a week here and there was time for all of that. For now, though, he only wanted Loki comfortable.

"As you wish." Thor smirked.

The next few minutes of Thor's life were blurred. There had been a crashing kiss, the Asgardians had fallen to the bed, he had hoisted his nimble brother up on the bed, and pinned him down, there had been more kissing and now…now Thor had found his thumbs hooked around someone's boxers that were not his own.

He pulled back for a second, the soft whimper of his neglected brother centering him on what was happening. The room was dark, the sliding metal shades blocking out any hope for light, but a small lit candle in the adjacent bathroom allowed a very faint, flickering light to illuminate a dash of blood on his brother's thin lips.

Before Thor could breathe in to apologize, Loki had pulled him down shockingly forceful with strong arms around his older sibling's neck and strong legs wrapped around his back.

After that kiss had broken for a breath, Thor took the opportunity to remove his brother's undergarments, eliciting a sharp gasp from the younger man, which Thor ended up taking into his mouth as he went back in for yet another kiss.

Within seconds, Loki was clawing at the larger man's hips, trying to find the band of his brother's boxers, leaving deep red welts in his haste. Without breaking the kiss, Thor swatted Loki's slender hands away, clumsily working off the Midgardian fabric and pressing himself flush with the willowy body beneath him.

Loki at least had enough awareness to hold back his gasp when he felt Thor's hard length against his thigh. He clearly knew it would be there, but he was not aware of the sheer size of it.

For a moment, he wondered if this was all a huge mistake.

And that was when Loki lost all awareness. During his shock, Thor had found the time to lube up his finger (with Loki's favorite oils, he could smell) and press it to the smaller man's entrance.

Loki's hitching breath was all Thor needed. He did not know how much longer he could hold out before just shoving into his brother, so he planned on this being a quick preparation.

Loki arched beneath Thor, moans escaping the back of his throat as the prying finger curved and spread his tight entrance. Moments later, a more erratic finger pushed in alongside the first and Loki was all but grinding his body down onto Thor's fingers, his body begging for more.

And Thor would give it to him.

Much to the chagrin of the Trickster beneath him, Thor withdrew his fingers, taking the time (far too long in Loki's opinion) to coat his thick length in Loki's bedside oils.

Once Thor's throbbing erection was pressed to the opening his fingers just left, Loki wondered if prepping him would even help. Loki was strong though, and he was definitely not going back now, so he gripped almost desperately to his older brother's shoulder blades and took a deep breath in.

Thor pushed in painfully slow, trying to muster up as much control as he could to not just impale his brother's body. The sounds Loki emitted were not helping Thor's cause at all though. They were a cross between a sob, whimper, and moan, his nails digging deep into the Thunder God's shoulders as his body arched intensely into Thor's.

It took a few moments, but finally he was buried to the hilt in his brother's tight body. He gave Loki time to relax around him, rubbing a thumb around in circles on the sharp hipbone of the man beneath him. Loki's breaths were heavy, and Thor began to worry when the body wrapped around him seemed to drop a couple degrees. In fact, Loki was freezing.

"Loki, are you-"

"Yes, Thor…I'm…I'm fine. Just…one minute…"

Moments passed and Thor wasn't sure if Loki's temperature had evened or if he had just gotten used to it.

And finally Loki gave Thor the go-ahead with a quick kiss and Thor obliged gratefully.

At first, they moved slowly, Loki adjusting to the rhythm (the size he accepted he would never be used to) of Thor's movement. But that only lasted so long, as Loki began to beg Thor for more.

When the position they were in proved to restricting for the princes, Thor spread Loki's legs with his body, nearly folding the reduced man beneath him in half. Loki's hands clenched desperately at the sheets, his teeth gnashed together in pain as Thor pounded into him.

With each thrust, Loki's body was shoved higher and higher onto the bed until he had to counteract the thrusts by grabbing the bedposts behind him in white-knuckled grips.

Thor had plenty to hang on to, squeezing the harsh hip bones of his brother in a bruising grip while plunging severely into the all-but-screaming man beneath him.

The cold sensation flared up again, but neither Thor nor Loki could feel it through the pressure of the knots forming within them that begged for release.

"Loki…" Thor's teeth were together now, snarling his brother's name as his hand found his way to his brother's pulsing member. It only took a few pumps before all of Loki's muscles were strained.

"Th-Thor…I…" Loki had lost all of his composure and for the first time, he was not regal. He was desperate, and it was Thor's greatest aphrodisiac. Loki thought his spine would break when he finally came, his whole body arching to the max before his hot speed spilled onto his and his brother's skin. His body went limp afterward, merely accepting Thor's severe thrusts, unable to respond.

Thor's thrusts became inconsistent only a few moments more until Loki felt the tell-tale sign of his brother's release filling him to a point Loki thought impossible. Thor thrust into the spent body beneath him just a few more times before smiling widely and kissing his brother's swollen lips.

"Oh, Loki…"

Loki smiled weakly up at Thor who laughed softly in response before slowly pulling out of his brother, eliciting a small gasp at the strange sensation. Thor placed a hand on Loki's forehead to brush the hair away and withdrew it almost instantly.

Loki's skin was glacially cold.

"Brother, I-"

Thor's sentence was cut off when a blinding light overtook their entire room. Out of sheer instinct, Loki pulled the sheets around himself and covered his eyes with his arms. Thor's instincts were much different now. He threw his body back over his brother's in protection, daring anything to come near frigid man.

What Thor heard next, he was far from expecting.

"Thor, back away. Now."

It was his father's voice.

Thor turned quickly towards the All-Father, shame washing over his entire being, which was then overtook by confusion as Odin was surrounded by no less than seven guards.

Surely he had not committed a crime worthy of THAT many guards.

In under a second, the guards had dispersed, flanking Odin and walking around him, roughly grabbing Loki from beneath Thor and dragging him away. Thor spun around quickly, frantically punching at one of the guards to protect his brother, eyes flying from guard to his father, not understanding what was going on.

And then his eyes met Loki's and he froze, the guards overtaking the young man and hauling him out of the bed, the sheet still wrapped loosely around his struggling body.

Loki's eyes were a blazing red from corner to corner, his skin a stark blue with odd marking encircling his arms, legs, torso and face.

The skin and eyes of a Jotun.

Before Thor could question anything, Loki, still struggling in the arms of the guards, disappeared into the light of the Bifrost with a clap of thunder, leaving Thor alone with the great god Odin.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been mere hours since Thor had returned to Asgard with his father. He had been given his normal Prince-like clothes to wear upon arrival and then he had been promptly locked in the All-Father's throne room. He sat alone now, awkwardly shifting positions in the large golden throne he thought he would warm up while he awaited Odin's appearance. He looked about the golden room, drinking in the sheer energy it gave off alone and wondered if his bro-

Thor hadn't forgotten, he had merely placed all thoughts pertaining to Loki aside. His mind immediately rewound everything, leaving in its wake questions so powerful, Thor could feel the ache.

Had that even been Loki he was with?

If so, why was there a Jotun…a Frost Giant in his bed?

Why had he not been burned by the touch of Loki's hands…or other things?

Did he still feel the same way?

Did he regret anything?

Seriously, what in all Hel was happening?

"Thor Odinson! Remove yourself from that throne immediately!"

Odin's voice boomed and echoed like the cannon of an oncoming war. Thor, never one to be fearful, jumped up like he had been electrically shocked and stood obediently as his father walked up to him, pushed him aside, and sat as the rightful king of Asgard. Thor took the opportunity to sit at a table in front of the throne, ascending the steps to remove himself from his father's reach in case violence ensued.

"Father, before you say anything-"

Odin's fist slammed against the arm of the throne, silencing Thor instantaneously.

"Thor, my son, I do not blame you for what has happened." Thor stared questioningly at his father, but Odin resumed before Thor could vocally formulate a question.

"You were tricked, my son. By both I, and the one who was raised as your Brother."

"Father, what do you-"

Odin rested his elbow on the arm of the throne wearily, rubbing his brow between two fingers.

"Thor, your mother and I have not been entirely honest with you. Loki is not of your blood, nor lineage."

Despite all the questions and rampant emotions within the Thunder God's mind, he felt relief wash over to him to know that, of all the things he had done prior to this event, he had actually not slept with his own brother.

"Loki is the son of Laufey; King of Jotunheim."

Thor could not hold back the reaction his body inevitably made. His breath hitched in a gasp, and his eyes flew wide. Suddenly sleeping with his brother didn't seem so bad.

Odin went on to explain how he had taken the young Loki from Jotunheim when he was only a baby, raising him as an Asgardian alongside Thor until the present. He had hopes that it would never be discovered, and reassured Thor it had been for the best.

Thor sat back and listened, nodding as things fell into place. He left the first part of the story with an understanding that his father had done what was best for the shape shifter, and that he was sorry Thor had to find out like this.

"But Father-" Thor paused and when his father did not interrupt him, he continued. "I…I bedded him nonetheless…I...Should I not be punished for this?" Thor's face darkened in a blush as he looked down, inwardly kicking himself for even bringing up.

But Odin remained calm, stepping down from his throne and taking Thor's shoulders into his hands, staring his son dead in the eye.

"You are not to blame for this, my son. You were tricked by a cruel Frost Giant trying to destroy the Asgard we know and love, starting with the heir to the throne."

Thor leaned back from his father and felt his heart sink in his chest. He had been tricked…certainly that couldn't be true. Loki loved him…No, he had never said it, but Thor knew it to be true. It had to be.

"Loki is a master manipulator; I am only sorry you were the one he pursued for his dark needs."

"I don't…believe you…" Thor had been expecting a slap to the face, but no such thing came. His father held a soft expression, seeming to honestly pain for his son.

"Thor, it is Loki's path. He was to be king in Jotunheim, but now, his real brothers have taken his place. What better way to take back your rightful residence than to come with the love of a fooled Asgardian Prince? You were but a stepping stone in his rise to power."

"Where is he?" Thor was hurt, but much more fueled by rage now. It all made sense. The feelings. Surely Loki had placed a spell on him so as to make him fall in love with the Jotun, but what was his next move? Thor was aware of the spell now, and clearly it had not worn off, but Thor could fight it enough to never fall for the blue demon's tricks.

"He is locked in the dungeon for now, until he can be reasoned with. When the time comes, we will decide what is to be done with him. But you may not go there, son. There's no telling-"

Thor stood abruptly, and made his way to the door of the throne room. He pulled harshly at the locks and wheeled around sharply.

"Father, unlock this door."

And Odin obliged, tapping his staff on the ground to signal the guards to unbar the door.

Thor's exit was swift, leaving Odin to withdrawal from the throne room alone.

"All-Father…" It was Thade, a guard who had been in the palace almost as long as Odin. "Surely he is heading straight to the dungeon."

The All-Father smiled.

"Of course he will. He is my son. Clever and a little impulsive. And he will see what Loki has become and then we shall see what comes of love between a Jotun and Aesir."

Thor nearly knocked down the door to the dungeon, not willing to wait for someone to let him in properly. He stormed past a myriad of guards telling him he was not allowed, knocking a few aside to make his path more accessible. He knew the cell where Loki would be kept, and he would waste no time in getting there.

A few moments, and a few staircases later, Thor was deep down in the dankest parts of the dungeon. There were no prisoners here, aside from one.

The first door was a plain wooden door, opening easily once unlatched, but the second door to Loki's cell was the real security. It was made by the dwarves so only the staff of the All-Father could lock and unlock it. There were no windows this deep down, so there was quite literally no way out.

Thor hastily grabbed the torch he had picked up on the second level of the dungeon and cast it so the light shined forward into the cell. It took him a few moments, but he finally located the one he had once called 'brother.'

Loki sat on the bench of his cell, perfectly upright, maintaining immaculate posture. His skin still shone the same royal blue it had back on Midgard, eyes still shrouded in deep red. He looked…proud…and just as regal as he had when he had been a Prince of Asgard. Finally, his red eyes peered up, and the stoniness left his face, replaced by a sort of tragic hope that sent a pang of guilt through Thor.

As angry and betrayed as he felt, Thor knew this man had been raised as his brother, and it hurt him to see him like this. They had given the younger man a loin cloth to cover himself in the style of a true Jotun, but that was it. It crossed Thor's mind he would never see Loki in his noble green and black ever again.

"Thor…is that you…?" Loki stood, and Thor couldn't help but look down at the Jotun's long blue legs with the strange circular scars…they were nothing like Thor had pictured the legs wrapped around his body would look like.

And then the rage hit Thor as quick as the lightning that protruded from Mjolnir. He slammed his fists against the bars, and Loki drew back instinctually.

"How long have you known?" Thor roared, eyeing the Jotun before him, eye filled with ire and ache.

"You'll have to be more specific." Loki tried to maintain his dignity even in a moment such as this, but Thor clearly was not in this as a battle of formality, so Loki sighed and stood his ground.

"I have known only a small while longer than you." He said, dropping his arms from the defensive pose they had taken. "Your father"- the words were spat-"only just told me prior to his meeting with you."

"Then you know you are a monster." Thor retorted, pushing away from the bars to place the torch in a holder alongside him.

Loki's strong demeanor fell.

"Brother, I-"

"You are not my brother!" Thor was at the bars again. Loki looked down, shoulders hunching.

"Thor…I have never been a monster before." His voice was quiet, but Thor was not fazed by his ploy.

"Then why have you placed this ridiculous spell on me? Why have you tricked me into bedding you? What are your plans, Loki?"

Loki's eyes snapped up; he looked as if he had been punched in the stomach by Volstagg himself.

"Thor, I inever/i tricked you. Please, understand. This is all just as much as a surprise to me as it is to you."

But Thor didn't believe him. He couldn't.

"Remove this spell from me at once." He bellowed, grabbing the bars tightly.

"There is no spell! There is no magic!" Loki yelled, and he was sure some guards would be alerted by his voice. "I have no plans! I know nothing of what you speak! I-" He could hear the footsteps of running guards, so he lowered his voice and spoke quickly-"Thor, I do not know what your father has told you, but it is all lies. Nothing about the past few days were a trick. It was an inconveniently timed ordeal! It was all real. Please, you have to believe me."-The door behind Thor boomed open as guards rushed in, and Loki took the opportunity to grab Thor's hands on the bars while he was distracted. Thor stared down in horror, but instead of the burn he was expecting, he watched a swatch of Asgardian pink skin slowly overtake the part of Loki's hand where it met Thor's.-"We were brothers once, don't forget that. Please."

And before Loki could say anymore, the guards had taken the remaining prince of Asgard from the cell, breaking their connection as Loki's hands returned to the dark blue. The guards threatened Loki with various weapons until he backed away and the guards slammed the door, leaving him shrouded in darkness, absolutely alone.

The overwhelming silence was enough to drive anyone mad, and that along with the heartbreak Loki was experiencing, lead the young Jotun to being physically sick. They had not fed him since his arrival back to Asgard, therefore he had nothing to necessarily vomit, but he retched and dry-heaved for minutes on end, finding it difficult to make way for breaths. He wanted to yell, to beg someone for help, but his voice had left him shortly after he had sobbed himself to silence upon Thor's departure.

He felt something skitter across his hand and he jumped back in fright, jamming his back against the bench in the cell, leaving him to hiss in pain, which lead to another round of dry-heaving.

After a few minutes, Loki finally went silent, curled on his side on the floor that was covered in who knew what from previous tenants.

He remained like this for days. Of course, Loki did not know the time that passed, as no light was there for indication. He could not remember the last time he ate. He could not remember the last time he saw light.

He was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness, never sure how long he was actually out or awake. He did not know what Odin was punishing him for, but he knew bilge snipe that were treated healthier than this.

He awoke from a particularly long episode of catalepsy four days in, his head spinning and he was sure his stomach was eating itself.

And then he finally heard footsteps.

He pushed himself up with his arms, hoping and begging it was Thor, but when the door flung open, leaving Loki to recoil from the brightness, he knew he had no such luck.

While he was temporarily blinded, he heard the door of his cell squeak open and, before he could react, four sets of gloved hands descended upon his limbs, pinning him down to the ground. He fought as hard as he could, knowing being pinned down never ended well for anyone, but a few seconds later, something sharp jabbed into his side and sent an electric pulse through his body, leaving him incapacitated in the vice grips of the guards.

He groaned in pain as his vision centered on the All-Father bent over him, looking almost apologetic.

"You are not to speak during this meeting." Odin motioned for something and Loki felt one of the hands on his right arm lift before immediately holding him down again. Seconds later, Loki could feel Odin tying something around his mouth; a muzzle only the All-Father's consent could unlock. Loki struggled feebly, but he knew it was no use, so he eventually gave up, though Odin was surprised at how resilient he had been.

"Now that you are comfortable, we need to discuss a few things." Odin sat on bench in the cell and peered down at Loki. "Your…predicament is an unfortunate one, Laufeyson, but I believe we can work this out to the benefit of us all."

i Laufeyson…/i That was new.

And while Loki thought over his new title, Odin motioned for another to come into the room. Loki strained his eyes to see the new-comer and nearly sighed when he recognized the healer. She was an older Asgardian woman, the embodiment of peace, and her mere presence was calming to Loki, even if he knew not why she was there.

She looked sorrowfully down at the man she had once healed after a wooden sword battle with his older brother that left him with a large "boo-boo" on his knee, but even she could not hide her disdain for a Jotun.

"Now, Laufeyson," Odin continued, "I do not know how much you know of your lineage, but I would like to shed some light on the subject."

The healer placed her hands down on Loki's front, one on his heart and one on his stomach. Loki's eyes rolled back in his head as an odd form of energy entered his body, and he could not help but feel the urge to vomit again as Odin continued his anecdote.

"It was wise of you to bed my son, Loki. I knew I had raised you cunning, I only wish you could have left your deceitfulness in your past." Loki could not argue, not in the state he was now. Not as the heat of the healer's hands washed over his frozen skin, the guards having to look away as the Jotun beneath them turned into the Asgardian Prince they once knew.

The healer's hands were gone just as fast as they had been placed there, and the blue began to ink back over Loki's skin, the red staining his eyes.

Odin looked at her questioningly and she returned his gaze.

"It is unclear." Was all she said before exiting the cell, and Loki was sure, the dungeon.

Odin's brow furrowed and he stood, motioning for the guards to unhand Loki. The guard to his left reached around Loki's head and untied the muzzle with the All-Father's consent. Loki breathed in sharply through his mouth and licked his lips so as to stop the cracking.

"Well, another time, then." Odin spoke, and he and the four guards exited, one guard mumbling something about the "smallest Frost-Giant he had ever seen."

Thor sat in his bed, head in his hands, thinking about his brother's words. Loki was a talented liar, yes, but he had been so emotional…and though Loki could manipulate even a wall to believe it was a princess, he was not one to break down in front of someone.

And his hand…

Thor rubbed his eyes. Had that been an illusion? Or had Loki's hand actually gone back to normal?

He shook his head, brushing blonde hair behind his ears and sighed. He felt absolutely awful. This was not fair to Loki. Spell or no spell-

Spell or no spell.

Thor bolted for the door, running straight down the hall and through the palace, bee-lining it to the Healer's chambers. He jumped staircases and skidded around turns, moving as quickly as he could.

Needless to say, Thor was more than surprised when he met the Healer much earlier than expected in the hallway. He had nearly run into her, but stopped just in time in front of the woman as she rubbed her hands together as if they had been cold.

"Oh, fair Healer, " Thor was panting, doubled over with his hands on his knees. "I need…your help..."

"Go on." The Healer looked over the Prince.

"There is a spell on me…I believe one of love…could you…by chance…remove it?"

The Healer was tired from her trek back to her chambers, but removing weak spells such as love spells only took a small amount of energy. She waved her hands over the brawny prince's body, paused, and then repeated the action before looking about Thor and shaking her head.

"There is no spell on you, Odinson." And with that, she entered her chambers.

"Wait- are you sure?" Thor yelled through her door.

"Of course I am sure. I am offended you would ask."

Thor stumbled back and smiled. There was no spell. Loki was not lying. All of Thor's emotions were true and-

Thor leaned against the wall behind him. That meant his father had lied. At the very least, Thor had not been tricked into loving Loki. That was all authentic. That meant that Loki was not the monster Thor had accused him of being….didn't it?

…Which meant he was in danger.

Thor bolted from his spot against the wall, mission in mind, running towards the dungeon, but instead, he ran right into his father.

"My son!" Odin bent down and gave Thor a hand to rise. "Where are you running to in such a fuss?"

Thor had to think quickly; he was no liar, but he could not let his father know what he knew now. So he lied to the best of his ability, not worrying about the consequences.

"Dinner, father! Mother says we cannot eat until you have joined us at the table."

Odin smiled and placed a hand on Thor's shoulder in the same fashion he had earlier in the throne room.

"Ah yes. Let us go and consume then."

Dinner was far less pleasant than even Thor had imagined it would be. He had seen his Mother at previous dinners, yes, but he still could not bring himself to look her in the eye. It was foolish, but any man would blush to know that his mother knew he was bedding another, let alone another man. Besides, Frigga had made no attempt to speak with him since his return.

Thor ate in silence, listening to his parents discuss their days about Asgard, only speaking when Odin had asked him if he had felt sick since what was now known as "The Midgard Incident."

Thor glanced over to the spot where Loki used to dine. An Asgardian heir…tall and noble…picking at his food like a bird would, allowing Thor to steal the rest when their parents-his own parents- were not looking. In return, Thor would give Loki his sweets.

Thor looked down at the sweet bread on his plate. It was one of Loki's favorites. He glanced with paranoia from side to side as his parent spoke and, when he was in the clear, he wrapped it in his cloth napkin and folded it into his lap.

When dinner had completed, Thor stood slowly, the sweet bread wrapped in his one hand as he bowed and exited the dining hall, heading straight for the dungeon.

He only hoped Loki would not be too cross with him.

Upon his arrival at the entrance at the dungeon, he passed the Healer, who was heading out the opposite direction. They slid past each other, and Thor could not help but notice the woman never looked at him. He shrugged it off and jogged down the stairs, desperate now to see Loki.

The first door was just as easy to open as always, and Thor entered it cautiously. He could not recall the last time he had seen the younger man, and was unsure of what state he could be in.

Thor grabbed the torch from the outside of the door and placed it in the holder beside him once more, closing the wooden door behind him and glancing into the barred cell before him.

"Loki…." He spoke quietly, unfolding the sweet in his hand and placing it quickly at the bars, not wanting to meet Loki's skin again in fear that the glamour would turn out only to be a figment of his imagination.

No answer came.

"Loki, I…I am truly sorry. We need to talk about this. I went to the Healer and…" Thor stopped at the sound of what was none other than vomiting. "Loki…are you alright?"

"I have been better." The voice was hoarse, weak and almost inaudible. Thor strained his eyes in the darkness and watched as the Jotun appeared in the orb of light the torch emitted. The skin was just as blue as it had been, the eyes just as red, but something did not look right when it came to Loki's body. Thor knew he would never get used to the blue body, but there was something more disturbing of the man in front of him. The eyes were sunken in, but not enough to cause worry, and the legs had thinned noticeably, but not enough to look overly sickly.

When Loki was closer to the light, though, Thor found it quite simple to pinpoint what was so off with the man in front of him.

Loki's shadowy hair was matted, unkempt in a very anti-Loki way, and his ribs protruded through thin blue skin.

"Are we sharing this, then?" Loki's sat before Thor on the other side of the bars, legs crossed with blue hands reaching out for the sweet bread Thor had brought.

"No!" Thor had not meant to come off so severe. "It is yours, Loki. Please. I saved it for you."

Loki nodded in appreciation, and brought the napkin that sweet bread laid on closer to him. Thor was amazed that, despite how malnourished Loki looked, Loki still picked the bread delicately, stuffing little bits into his mouth.

"I am sorry I have nothing to give you in return." Loki said between bites, occasionally offering bits to Thor who only ever turned them down.

"Loki, I-"

Loki shook his head, holding up a finger to silence Thor as he finished chewing.

"Thor, you need not apologize," he finally said. "I know what your father has said, and I am sure you have found the falsehood of it." He chewed another piece. "I understand that you are still confused though, so may I shed some light?" He finished the last of the bread, and Thor had so wished he had brought the Jotun more.

"Thor, as you can clearly see, I am of Jotun lineage."

Thor feigned shock, chuckling lightly afterwards as Loki continued on.

"Yes, yes, who knew?" Loki was now folding the napkin neatly between delicate blue fingers. "Any way, Jotun lineage…son of Laufey…what else?" He paused, red eyes searching the air for visible incarnations of his thoughts. "Ah yes, Midgard. I do apologize if I am not the same 'sexy' you grabbed and said 'hey' to."

Thor barked out a small laugh. It had seemed ages ago since their bout in Midgard. The club seemed so far in the past, the room after so much further. Thor looked away for a moment, thinking back to that day and smiling. Those Midgardian clothes; that ridiculous music; those multi-colored drinks…Those green eyes…that pale skin…

Thor's eyes met the side of Loki's face, gaze tracing a circle-shaped scar, only a shade lighter than the blue on his face.

Thor cautiously reached out his hand through the bars towards Loki. Loki stared down at his hand wordlessly before reaching out his own. Thor grasped it firmly and it quivered at his touch, but just as it had before, the blue was overtaken by the soft, pale, fleshy tone Thor had grown up with. It spread up Loki's arm, to his neck, down his back and legs, up his face, and within moments, Thor's younger brother sat before him again.

Thor reached his other hand into the bar to raise Loki's chin, but Loki held fast to his gaze on the floor. Thor could see the whites of his eyes, and he tried once more, but Loki simply would not have it.

"Will you ever change back?"

Loki shook his head. "I have been trying. Nothing I attempt works, and even the effects of Asgardian touch only last so long."

Thor's suddenly gripped Loki's chin, forcing the man to look at him, green eyes filled with worry.

"What Asgardian has been touching you?"

Loki drew back, detaching himself from Thor's hold altogether, the blue spreading over his body at a rapid pace.

"Only the Healer. She says she comes every day, but I am usually unconscious."

Thor brought his hands down and shifted into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"Does she say what she comes for?"

Loki shook his head. "No. She only comes and places her hands here-" he motioned to his chest-"and here-" he motioned to his flat stomach. "And then she leaves."

Thor would have to question his father about this.

"Do you have any presumptions, Loki?"

Loki was no fool. He knew exactly what the Healer was checking for, and it made him nauseous to think about.

"I have none."

Both men's heads turned at the sound of oncoming footsteps. Loki's cool demeanor sunk with the idea of Thor having to leave, but he knew it was inevitable.

"I will be back, brother." Loki stared up at the term Thor used, but he did not wish to argue.

"And I will get you out of here." He bent forward and placed a small kiss on Loki's forehead, not lingering long enough for the color to change.

And then he was gone.

Thor visited many more times that week, always to the same cell. He brought the Jotun food, the size of the meals ranging, based solely on how much Thor could sneak from under his parent's nose. One day, Thor had simply walked into the kitchen and stole an entire plate of food, running it down to Loki as fast as he could before returning to eat his own meal.

With every visit that they could spend time together, Thor promised Loki over and over again that he would get him out of that damned cell, he only needed more time.

And Loki always believed him.

Another month passed, and Loki still remained detained in the same murky cell, but his spirits had raised a substantial amount now that Thor visited him regularly with sustenance and love.

Thor had even brought him a cleansing liquid they would use every morning as children to rinse their teeth, so Loki could get the awful taste (and smell, he was sure) of bile from his mouth. After Thor had finally convinced him he was just as he had been before he entered the cell, they had shared a kiss, and it took three short pecks for Thor to finally grab Loki and kiss him in a way he though right through the bars.

Loki had laughed, a sound unfitting in the environment, and Thor had followed suit, joking about how far backwards they had stepped in their relationship when just kissing made them giggle like school boys.

Thor parting that night had been almost as hard as the first night, but Loki waved at him as he left, knowing he would be back. He always came back.

On the next occasion, Thor had trotted, quite merrily despite his settings, down the steps into the dungeon. In his hand he held five different kinds of sweets; he had swindled the dear baker girl into making the different cakes for him in return for a peck on the cheek from the Prince of Asgard himself.

She was more than happy to oblige.

The first few levels of dungeons were filled with multiple different creatures from a myriad of realms, all reaching for the Asgardian or swearing on their life to kill him once they were freed. Thor paid no mind, of course, because it was a silly notion to think they would ever be liberated.

Thor ascended the last bit of stairs and opened the wooden door that gave way to the dank part of the dungeon where Loki resided. He strutted across the moldy floor, balancing the tray like a Midgardian waiter. He could already imagine Loki's gaunt, azure face lighting up to see Thor with sweets as he had many times before.

The soft sound of crying reached Thor's ears before he could reach the door, followed by whispers and then, by more crying.

Thor stepped forward cautiously, swinging open the first door to Loki's cell just as the Healer had reached to open it. She jumped, having not expected company (Thor did not now she was not scheduled to be there at this time), and upon seeing it was Thor, she boldly embraced the Prince of her realm. Thor stood unmoving; a bit more confused than shocked, and then gently hugged her back, placing the sweets on the small wooden shelf embedded in the wall. He looked worriedly past the woman into the cell where his brother sat. Loki did not return his gaze. Red eyes stared down at the floor, the body attached kneeling, appearing so small and helpless.

The Healer finally let go of Thor and, with a bow, she left. Once the door had closed, Thor stormed forward and dropped to his knees at the bars.

"Brother, are you dying?" It had come out before he could even think about it. It was the only thing that made sense. Loki was ill, and now, he was dying.

For a moment, Loki said nothing. He just stared, so vacantly, into the ground, unable to process anything. Thor waited and waited, but no reply came. Anger welled in him and he fought to push it down, inwardly knowing that would solve nothing. He breathed evenly and repeated the Jotun's name.

"Loki…" Thor reached his hand out to touch his brother, trying to soothe him, but Loki jumped away, as if frightened of the touch. Thor withdrew his hand, and stared at the younger incredulously… and then his anger burst through.

"Loki, you will answer me now!" He thundered, but Loki only stared back at him, his eyes brimming with tears, stark white teeth biting his lower lip. Thor felt his heart turn to lead and drop to his feet.

"Loki. Tell me now." He spoke through gritted teeth, trying to be compassionate, but unwilling to be soft. The emotions inside of him were stirring in stranger ways than clouds before a storm. He was terrified with worry, angry with denial, and Loki wasn't even offering to explain what had just happened…what was happening now.

"LOKI!"

And Loki lurched forward with a sob, his azure hands holding up his body as the rocks and dirt scratched and bit at the flesh of his palms.

Thor was fueled by fear and worry now, unable to fully control himself as he slammed both fists on the bars, shouting at Loki. He had never seen Loki fully break down. Never in all of his life had he seen the man allow himself to be so shattered. He was strong, and even when he wasn't, Loki could fool you into thinking him better off than the King himself. But this, this was raw. This was animalistic dread. Loki's sobs echoed about the miniscule room; the only word he spoke was a sobbed-out curse.

And Thor couldn't help him.

Reason told Thor to stay. Reason told Thor that the best thing he could do was to remain by the Jotun's side until this passed, but Thor was far from listening to reason. His emotions were too overpowering.

He had to get Loki out of there, now.

He turned on his heel and ran for the door to find his father, as he was the only man who could open these cages.

He didn't look back.

"Father," Thor barged in the grand doors to the throne room, chest heaving up and down from the long run and need for urgency. His parents sat high above him on their thrones, looking down with two very different expressions. Frigga's brows were knit with worry; her back straight and rigid as her son doubled over with his hands on his knees, winded. Odin on the other hand looked down at his heir as if he were just another Asgardian.

"What is it, Thor?" Odin's single eye slit for a second as if sizing up his son.

"I have been to see Loki." Thor panted out, not feeling like beating around the bush. He wished to get his trouble out of the way so as to remove Loki from his hellish cell as soon as possible. Frigga glanced over at her husband, then back down to Thor, sadness overtaking her fair eyes.

"He…He's ill. I can tell. He retches and he is too thi-"

"Thor-" Odin interrupted, "You are not to go to see him anymore."

Thor clenched his teeth together, defiance overtaking his cerulean eyes. He stood tall and let his eyes blaze into his father's.

"Father, he is still your son! You raised him and-"

"Thor!" Odin stood, but Thor would not be intimidated.

"He was raised Odinson. He may be a Jotun, but we have had his kind in better cells before. What he-what we BOTH did was wrong. But his actions do not warrant such awful treatment."

"Thor, you will stop this immediat-"

"No, father! I will not!" Thor bellowed, his voice booming throughout the room. Frigga placed a soothing hand on Odin's armoured arm, as if pleading with him to just listen.

"I beg of you, father. Keep him in the cell as a prisoner as you so choose, but please…" his eyes sunk to the floor, "take better care of him!"

Thor's voice dropped, and he looked worriedly straight to his mother.

"I fear he may be dying…"

There was a pause and Thor exhaled audibly. No one spoke for a few moments.

"My son…" It was Frigga who spoke now, her voice more pleasing than music in such a tense environment, "you are aware this could be the spell Loki has set upon you, yes?"

Thor, still looking down, rolled his eyes. Of course his mother believed that lie. Whatever Odin said….

"This is far more important than that!" Thor yelled, but Odin was quick to retaliate.

"Answer your mother!" He yelled, pointing accusingly at his older son.

"I am." Thor lied, looking up at his mother. "I am well aware. Be that as it may, it still pains me to see him down there."

And then Frigga looked to Odin, almost as pleadingly as Thor had. Even though her ebony-haired son had finally turned to the form she had always feared, she could not help but think of him as the child he had once been. Even with his blue skin and devilish red eyes, she could not despise him. Never.

Odin's reply was cut off by the grand doors opening once more. All eyes turned at the Healer walked in, and Thor looked over her distraught features. Her eyes were red from tears, her hands wringing together as she stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Lady Healer…" Frigga began, "Now is not a good time for-"

"Silence!" Odin yelled at his wife, standing to meet the Healer half way, brushing past Thor in the process.

He took the Healer's hands and his one eye pierced her questioningly, and with a nod from the older woman, he finally had his answer.

She left, and Thor couldn't help but noticed that defeated manner her body took on as she looked apologetically back to Thor and left the room.

Odin turned, a smile on his face, a total change from his earlier demeanor.

"I will speak with Loki," he said, walking up to Thor and patting him on the back. "We will see how his…development is progressing, and if his actions are not as his lineage predicts, he will be allowed to move to a…lighter level of our prison. How does that sound, my boy?"

"Father," Thor began, "He is only Jotun in appearance. He is still the Loki you and Mother raised, I swear."

"Oh, I believe you!" Odin clapped Thor on the back again, "But we shall see. I shall go to see him with a few guards. Thor, you will lead the second group of guards at my calling."

Thor was puzzled, but he did not wish to question his father's intentions. Perhaps the Healer has made the All-Father aware of Loki's illness, and he was showing his guilt in a strange, compassionate way. All Thor knew was that Loki was getting out of the horrendous cell, and he didn't care how.

"Yes, father." He bowed, and followed Odin out of the room.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have things to discuss."

Odin had entered Loki's cell, flanked only by two guards, to find the Jotun holed up in a corner, retching. When the vomiting had subsided, the two guards had approached him with gloved hands, one holding him down while the other placed a metal muzzle over his mouth.

"Now, Loki," Odin stood atop the man once raised as his son and looked down, disgust filling his features as he continued to speak, "You know why I am here."

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, ashamed of being seen like this. He had wished he had warning. He could have built up a strong façade; he could have sat up proudly, given off the illusion that nothing Odin did could hurt him, but alas, here he was: Broken, nearly naked, and obviously ill.

And among all those things, Loki was also well aware he was condemned.

"This is what I have been afraid of since your return from Midgard." Odin sat back on Loki's small bench and frowned, "I do apologize you had to stay down here so long, though. The Healer has known for a while, I presume, and was only trying to spare your life by keeping secrets from me, but she has been dealt with accordingly."

He had sentenced her to a day's worth of torture by the dwarves for making Odin wait so long for the answer he had been hunting for.

She had kept the secret for two months.

"So, I come here with a choice for you, Laufeyson." He stood and knelt down to Loki's detained body. "You can either bind yourself permanently to your Jotun form, keep this gaffe, and see how well a miniature Frost-Giant Asgardian bastard fares in the Jotunheim-" Loki closed his eyes again. There it was. The All-Father knew about the child. The terror washed over his body and he felt as if he would retch again, but Odin paid no noticed and continued.

"Or, you can bind yourself to Asgardian form, and live here, safely."

The choice seemed like a simple one to make to any surrounding the conversation, but Loki knew tricks and schemes, and this was an obvious one. Loki knew staying Jotun would mean sure exile, and the child Loki carried would be a curse in the Jotunheim. They would tear it from his body barbarically, and if it lived past that, they would have no qualms with torturing the small Asgardian, even if his skin turned out the cobalt of the Jotunheim race. Even without child, though, Loki would be banished, unable to see Thor ever again; he would maybe even have to fight him in war…

Then there was the second choice: bind himself to Asgardian aesthetic. Odin had made it sound so simple, but Loki knew what that meant. That meant his body changing from the Jotun form, back to Asgardian form not only outside, but inside too, which meant self-inflicted miscarriage. Not only that, but it meant losing his magic as well, as it would no doubt be a cleansing spell used against him to wipe his native race. On top of that, he also knew that meant he would be confined to a cell the rest of his life also.

But Thor could at least visit him there…

The decision was too large to make, and Odin nodded as he stood. It was clear of which option the King of Asgard preferred. There could be no Jotun/Asgardian children alive, let alone the son of a Prince of Asgard, and he would much rather keep Loki as a bargaining chip in case a war arose later. The only reason he had given the Jotun a choice was for the sake of his own son. Had it been any other circumstance, he would simply have the person in Loki's place beheaded and that would be that.

"I understand you will need time to think." Odin motioned for the guards to remove Loki's muzzle and they did so with haste. Though, I suggest you avoid Asgardian touch and shape-shifting for the next few months. There is no telling the effects it could have on the infant." A sickening smirk followed his final line as he turned to the guard nearest to him.

"Send for the others." He ordered, and the guard hurried out to find Thor and the guards that flanked him.

"Let it be known, Laufeyson," Odin continued, removing the gloves he wore, "My true son does love you."

Loki sat upright and turned his head to the All-Father's, red eyes vehement with rebellion.

"And I love him." Loki hissed, defiant.

"Therein lies my problem." Odin responded reaching out for Loki who drew back as he had when Thor had tried to touch him earlier.

"You honestly believe I have forced Thor into this…" Loki looked over Odin's features and knew the sigh he let out was confirmation. "You think I've done this for the Jotuns…"

Odin turned his head from Loki; he knew the truth. He knew Loki's scheme, and he would not have it. Not in this realm.

"All-Father, I-"

"Make your decision quickly, Jotun. For I have seen a Jotun with child, and you could not even begin to imagine the horrors it will unleash."

Loki scoffed and stood, the guard that still remained rushed forward, grabbing Loki with gloved hands by the arms, pulling him away from the King of Asgard, but he was close enough in the small cell to leer over at him, like a snake stalking a mouse. In the back of his mind, he knew this action was wrong. He knew he should stay down and stay quiet, but he was taken over by something itruly/i evil, and there was no fighting it.

"Let it be known, Aesir, when you are dead, rotting beneath your precious castle, your beloved son, the new and rightful King of Asgard, will have me again no matter what decision I make. The heir to your throne will one day be mine." Loki spat in his once-father's face and the guard shoved him harshly to the ground.

And Odin only smiled, wiping the saliva from his face.

"I will not make it easy for you, Laufeyson."

His Jotun nature was surfacing; Loki was breaking.

When the guard had arrived in the doorway to summon Thor and the others down, the Prince could not help but smile. That meant Loki would be freed of such a hellish place and moved into a cell more fit for him. And from there, Thor was sure he could convince his father to have the younger man freed from all cells and integrated back into Aesir life. That would, of course, be right after his skin returned to its normal color, but it had been that way so long before, Thor was sure there was a spell that could put him back to normal.

"I have never been this close to a Frost-Giant before." A blonde guard said to another, descending level upon level of steps.

"Oh, they are awful creatures. Barbaric, savage…And so ugly." The other responded, laughing. But Thor would have none of this.

"He is neither of those things." He stated angrily. "He is a rightful heir of the Asgardian throne and you will treat him as such." But before any more could be said, the guard leading them cleared his throat and halted their speech as they descended the last bit of stairs.

Before opening the doors to Loki's cell, the guard leading the pack turned and handed two small vials to the guards flanking Thor.

"Drink these." He said, and the guards did so immediately.

"And what are those?" Thor questioned, watching the guard to his right down the opal-colored liquid.

"Sterilization." The leading guard responded quickly, and when Thor asked as to why they needed disinfection, the guard swung open the door to Loki's cell.

Loki diverted his eyes from the All-Father for only a moment to look over to Thor. It was obvious he did not know of the circumstances at hand, or, if he did, he was doing an excellent job of not caring.

"Thor-" Loki moved to step towards the blonde, but he was cut off by the three guards that had entered with Thor. Gloved hands pushed him down to the ground as they had in their first visit so long ago, but Loki did not fret now as he did before, for he knew Thor would not let anything happen to him. He looked up smugly at the All-Father.

"Must we do this now?" He sniggered, wriggling to free himself from the guards, but they held him fast to the ground. Seemingly out of nowhere, even despite Thor's presence, Loki could feel a small sense of panic wash over him.

Odin ignored the Jotun on the floor and turned to Thor, walking over to the bars as if to meet him before closing swinging them shut and locking Thor out of the cell. Loki's breath hitched and he struggled to free himself, far from liking where this was going.

"Father, what is this…" Thor stepped forward, questioningly, hands on the bars as if to test if they were actually locked.

"Thor…" Loki whispered distressingly, his face reminiscent of that night so long ago when they had been caught on Midgard.

But the All-Father was far from willing to allow Loki to speak to his son.

"Thor, I cannot risk your safety today…" Odin began, stepping back and circling Loki's captive body.

The remaining Odinson shook the bars, almost frantically.

"Father, there is no threat here. Just allow me in and all will be fine."

Odin shook his head and looked down sadly.

"I am sorry, son, but it will not." He stood still and placed his hands behind his back, looking up remorsefully at Thor. "Loki is with child."

Thor felt as if he had been punched in the chest, his body feeling the physical effects of shock as he took a step back. iWith child? So Loki was…/I

"Father…I…"

"He is Jotun, Thor. There are no females in his race. His body is made to carry children so as to protect the longevity of his race."

Thor stepped back to the bars, his eyes meeting Loki's. He was so conflicted. Part of him wanted this to be true; to share something (else) so intimate with Loki…something so special would be incredible. But the other part of him grieved for both Loki and the child; the way they had been treated for so long now, the lack of nurture…

"He has been given a choice." Odin's voice reverberated through Thor's thoughts and he had to rip his eyes away from Loki's to look at his father. "He may revert to Aesir form for good….or he may keep the child and be banished to the Jotunheim."

Thor shook his head.

"Father, he would not survive there!" Thor shouted, his voice cracking as he struggled with the door again; he HAD to get in there. He knew not what his father planned, but it would not prove positive for Loki…or the child…HIS child…

"Father…let him stay. Confine him to my room. Confine him to his room. I care not! But you cannot banish him to Jotunheim…"

"He has been given the choice, Thor."

"They are unfair choices!" Thor bellowed, challenging his father, but Odin would not have it.

"Are they unfair, Thor? And what knowledge do you have of what is fair and unfair for a Jotun whore like this?"

The words stung Loki. He moved his hands in a futile effort to be freed; to be away from these people. For once he wished he were just sitting alone in his cell again, wondering the time of the day or when he would eat again. He had not noticed he had started whispering, begging the guards to let him go. Pleading with them to get off, but to no avail, for all they heard were the rulers of Asgard battling with words.

"Thor! By age you are a man, but by your actions you prove to be just as childish as you have been all your life! Think of your kingdom!"

Odin and Thor were now face to face at the bars, shouting so loud, their voices meshed with their echoes bouncing off the walls of the cells, creating a new kind of headache for Loki.

And then the air in the room changed. Thor glowered and squared his shoulders. He stood even closer to his father before closing his hands tightly around the bars, hissing through clenched teeth,

"You do what you will, Father, but trust, when you are gone, I will have Loki, no matter what his state, by my side on the throne of your kingdom. And our child will be raised to be a fitting King, and when we are gone, that child, son of Aesir and Jotun will lead your kingdom anywhere he so pleases."

Loki took a deep breath in and averted his eyes from the two. The words had mirrored what he had spat at the All-Father just moments before, and he knew that would not sit well; not twice. Loki could read the energy of the room and, anything his senses were not picking up, his instincts reacted to. He shrunk into the grip of the guards, and everything around him slowed. He focused on the All-Father's sharp inhale of breath; he heard the ground crunch beneath the All-Father's foot as he wheeled around to face Loki.

"Then let me show you what exactly you will be welcoming into your precious realm."

It had happened so fast, Loki could not explain how it had transpired if he tried. All he was aware was that as Odin had spoken his final words, he had reached down and clasped his ungloved hands tightly to Loki's bare stomach. Just as quickly as his hands had hit the cooled skin, the warmth began to spread along with Loki's Aesir coloring. Within the passing of a second, Loki had freed his arm, grabbed a rock on the floor, and jammed it into the guard's eye to his right. He wasn't so sure how that would help in the long run, but something instinctually told him he needed to get out of there immediately and incapacitating the guards was the only way to do so. With that hand free, he clawed at the All-Father's arms before knocking him back in a frenzy of limbs.

Thor lurched forward and reached his hand through the bars, trying to calm Loki. He yelled over the myriad of sounds with, trying to stop the younger man from anything he would most definitely regret; anything that could hurt their chances of staying together.

But he was too far gone now.

Odin stood quickly and backed away into the corner of the cell, unable to reach the door without bypassing the overwrought Jotun. He was not necessarily afraid, as this was a form of confirmation that his plan was falling into place, but at the same time, he had not planned on being the target the Jotun had honed in on.

A Jotun with child was dangerous. Deep within its nature, they all knew their home was in danger, and procreation was the only surety of a thriving Jotunheim. And Odin had compromised the promise of that future, if only for a second.

The second guard jumped out in front of Odin, sacrificing his life to save the King of Asgard.

The third guard had been the unluckiest of them all. When the second guard had gone down to what could only be a broken neck, the remaining two took places: one guarding the All-Father, the other to try to take down the Jotun. Loki growled at the closest guard as he foolishly pulled out a sword. Thor watched in horror as the man fumbled for the weapon, but, before it was even out of the sheath, the small Frost-Giant had attacked as one in his true nature would; he sank his teeth into the juncture of the man's shoulder and neck and ripped back.

It was over just as quickly as it had begun.

Before the last guard could move to attack Loki, the All-Father placed a hand on the guards shoulder and motioned forward, as if to draw the man's attention to the savage Jotun before him.

Loki had ceased movement. He stood next to the dying guard's body, the blood pooling from the man's neck, and there was Loki, hunched over, breathing heavily when, out of nowhere, he lurched forward, knees and hands slamming against the floor. He coughed and coughed before retching up a black liquid, mixed with the red of the Asgardian's blood. He held his stomach and fell over, rolling onto his back as he arched, then fell limp, eyes still open as he took long, deep, tortured breaths.

"Father!" Thor beat against the bars, tears welling in his eyes, "Father, stop this!"

Then his eyes fell on his once brother, again. Loki lay on the ground, reminiscent of a dying fish. He slowly gasped for air, blood dripping down from his mouth. He was covered in gore, but despite his state, he looked miserably at Thor, as if pleading for help.

"Is he…"

"No." Odin brushed his hands against his trousers and stepped nonchalantly over Loki's rigid body. "His body is detoxing from that nasty chunk he bit there. Asgardian blood is poisonous to a Jotun child."

The door squeaked open and Odin stepped past his son, pausing only for a moment to look down on him.

"You've done this to him, Thor." And Thor moved to react, but the one remaining guard, with the permission of the All-Father, shoved the prince into the cell next to the Jotun, before slamming the door shut behind him.

"I will be awaiting his decision in the morning."

And then, they were gone.

Thor wasted no time in crawling over to Loki's tortured body, the younger man still gasping for air, one hand clawed over his chest.

Thor's hands hovered frantically over Loki's body, trying in any way to help him, but he knew he could not touch Loki now. Not in such a fragile state; not with the threat of losing his child. Tears streamed down Thor's face from his cerulean eyes, his strong hands hovering back and forth from Loki's heaving chest, to his still flat stomach.

"Loki…I…Hold on…Please…"

The lithe blue neck was arched back, the matching hand clawing at his own throat as if trying to get the remnants of flesh of the Asgardian guard out, the trail of it burning his throat with poison.

Thor looked over to the body of the guard, who now lay lifeless, his body starting to let off a foul odor. But that was far from Thor's mind. He crawled over to the man, hating leaving Loki's side for a second, but knowing that the guard's body still wore the gloves the All-Father had designated.

Thor peeled the leather from the man's already unyielding fingers, quickly putting them on his own hands before returning to Loki and snatching the hand from the Jotun's welted throat.

"Loki…you will be okay…Stop…" And only moments later, he had to stop Loki's other hands from clawing at the abdomen where his child lay.

Thor pulled Loki up off of the ground and into his arms, making sure their skin never made contact. It was uncomfortable, but Thor could not see him like that on the ground anymore, lying so close to another dead body…looking so similar to that dead body…

Loki was still searching for breath when Thor pulled him close and, after just a few seconds, he pushed intensely away from Thor, his body slamming against the dirt floor as he coughed out another batch of the oily-black liquid.

Thor placed his gloved-hand on Loki's trembling back and rubbed soothingly for what seemed like (and had, in fact, been) hours.

He looked pitifully around the cell, unnerved.

Loki now lay unconscious on the floor, his breath having finally caught up to a normal pace. Thor had to feel blindly around the floor to find the Jotun body, thankful for the gloves so he could not feel the chill of his skin, and, upon feeling the familiar body, cradled the Jotun in his arms once more.

Thor smoothed back the raven hair of his brother; his other hand resting on the level stomach, feeling the rising and falling of breaths, and that was all. He was not sure what he head been expecting to feel, but it certainly was not there.

He rocked the comatose body back and forth, back and forth, finding comfort in the movement.

He wasn't sure of the time or when his father would return, but he dreaded it with every fiber of his being.

No matter what decision Loki made in the morning, Thor could only imagine the repercussions it would have for the two lives in his arms; his Jotun lover, and his unborn child.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"It is time."

Odin had come far too early.

"Father, he is not ready."

Loki had only roused an hour prior, thoroughly confused as to why his throat burned so incessantly.

"Get him up."

Thor had lifted the Jotun carefully, one azure arm holding tight around Thor's broad shoulders.

And now here they were; standing in the brightly lit room of the Healer's corridors.

Waiting.

The sentries had grabbed Loki roughly from Thor's hold and shackled his hands, dragging him out on trembling legs out of the darkness of the cell he had grown so accustomed to. Thor had followed them closely, walking behind Loki with a hand on his cool back, so the younger man would not fall behind, resulting in a harsh yank from the shackles around his wrist.

Loki's eyes had not taken well to the light, Thor having to all but lift him when it came to moving forward once outside the walls of the dungeon. The lights were so intense; so bright, reflecting off the precious gold that sheathed all of Asgard.

The guards had surrounded Loki and, subsequently, Thor. Lead by Odin, they marched the distance from the dungeon to the Healer's room in no more than five minutes, breaking their circle upon entrance. From there, Odin dragged Loki's hands up until the shackles were before the All-Father's face. He enchanted them with a few words, no doubt confining Loki in the room until his return, then allowed the trickster's wrists to fall back down to his front, before the King turned on heel.

"Make him presentable." Was all the All-Father had said before exiting.

And the guards, save one, exited the room with the All-Father. The remaining stood off to the size, gaze intent on the Jotun that had attacked his brethren just hours before.

The Jotun was not much to fear now. He was far too small to be seen as a deadly threat melee-wise, and his mind seemed far too broken to even deliberate a fool-proof plan of escape.

He was broken.

Thor held Loki up as the healer approached him. She looked no better than the battered and beaten Jotun in Thor's arms. Angry, red welts covered her wrinkled skin, paired with burn marks that look only half-healed. Loki looked at her apologetically before enveloping her in a delicate hug, silently thanking her for hiding his secret for so long despite his aesthetic.

It was a quick hug, and Loki pulled back just as glamour inked into his neck from the contact.

Thor watched as the older woman hovered hands over various parts of Loki's body, all where gashes or rashes had surfaced over the past weeks. Loki hissed in pain only a few times as red gashes were sewn over with invisible thread, blue skin meeting, and adding new patterns to his already circular scars.

Once the wounds were dealt with, the healer turned her gaze as the Jotun removed the miniscule loincloth he had been given forever ago. She wiped down his skin with warm water (a feeling Loki actually did relish in, despite his embarrassment of being so exposed) from head to toe, until he was (in Thor's opinion) radiating.

This time around, the Healer gave Loki a much longer, much more decent drape that clung to his hipbones and fell to his ankles, the sides of his legs and backside completely bare. It was a dingy brown color, nothing compared to his Aesir clothing, but at least he felt much less exposed.

By the time the Healer had finished with him, Loki looked just as noble as he had in his Aesir days, if not slightly more blue. His hair was clean and brushed back, making the red of his eyes pop in stark contrast to the black hair and azure skin, and Thor could not determine if that was a good or bad thing. He smiled at the woman, an odd gesture with the current situation he was in, and Thor couldn't help but be a tad shocked at how white his teeth shown (or, it could have been the visible change in the sharpness of the canines, Thor was uncertain).

Thor couldn't help but stare. Who could? The man before him was stunning, despite the tales he heard as a child. Of course, Loki was much smaller than most Frost-Giants, and much more eloquent, but he still was, in fact, the monster whom parents told their children about at night.

A much more stunning version of them, at least.

Just as the Healer had finished her work, the door squeaked open and Odin re-entered, carrying a pelt of some animal neither Loki nor Thor could name.

He spoke quietly, yet authoritatively, towering over the Jotun before him.

"You will be given one hour," he addressed Thor, as if unable to look at the man he had raised as his youngest son. "You may discuss your decision, and then you will be sent for. " He handed the pelt to Loki.

"And what, may I ask, is the occasion for this?" Loki spoke of the pelt, voice still gravelly, yet firm and too strong for the image his body gave.

"It is your birthday present from the Queen." Odin scoffed.

iMy birthday…/i Loki had forgotten such dates still existed.

"And nothing from you?" Loki was getting a bit too cocky for Thor's liking, mostly out of fear for the retaliation of his father.

"That would be the time I have just given you. Use it well."

And he was gone again.

The Healer bowed out of the room, giving privacy to the Princes. The sentry, they could have cared less about, but he left the room as well, as he knew the shackles would not permit Loki withdrawal from the room.

Thor was the first to speak, watching Loki meander to a velvety red seat on an ornate golden bench, the gray pelt placed on his lap.

"Happy Birthday, brother."

Loki chuckled, eyes down on the floor.

"I am not your brother, Thor."

There was silence again. Loki's lithe fingers stroked the pelt absent-mindedly. It was very soft.

"Then, Happy Birthday, Loki."

Loki shook his head and met Thor's gaze.

"Thank you."

Thor walked over and took a seat next to his not-brother, leaving a safe distance between them.

"How long have you known?" The blonde man finally asked, not looking over to the man beside him.

"You really need to be more specific, Thor. How many times must I tell you? As of now, I think you speak of my Birthday." His hands, as well as his attention, were still busy with the pelt.

"The child." Thor all but whispered, also reaching over to stroke the pelt. It was simpler now that the guards had taken the gloves from his hands upon arrival in the cell.

Loki sighed and stopped fiddling with the gift in his lap, one blue handing folding atop the other.

"The day the Healer told me, you were just arriving. You had something in your hands…"

The sweets Loki never got to eat. Thor momentarily wondered what had happened to them.

"You were crying." Thor stated.

"I was, indeed." The hands switched, and now the other capped the one that had previously been on top; a nervous habit.

"Why?"

i Because he was locked in a cell, starving, and had just found out he was with child, you imbecile./i

"I did not find out in a spectacular way." Loki's eyes were downcast once more. "The Healer, the poor woman, she looked so sad and…pitiful when she entered. She just…looked at me and started apologizing. It was quite strange." The hands switched again, and oh, how Thor wanted to grab one of them to comfort the man he loved.

"Her sentences were broken; her mind was…weary, bless her." Loki shook his head.

"What then?" Thor asked, questions brimming inside of his mind, threatening to interrogate Loki into a small corner.

"She…" Loki's silver tongue was not working to his advantage; he was honestly ashamed to go on.

"Please." Thor said, looking into the corner of Loki's red eye.

"She told me she was going to take the cloaking spell off of me."

Thor raised his eyebrow.

"Cloaking spell…? For the Jotun skin?"

"No, you oaf." Loki had responded, a hint of playfulness in his insult. "For the uh…" He motioned to his stomach. "That."

Thor looked to Loki's flat stomach, then back to his brother's face.

"I presume it is on now or…"

"Yes, Thor. She took it off for but a second…Just to…show me, I assume." He inattentively placed a hand on his stomach, and Thor couldn't help but notice how long it lingered there.

"May I see?" Thor broke the silence with great hope, his gaze crossing Loki's face. Surely those weren't tears.

Loki's answer was monotone and diminutive, as if he wanted to change the subject.

"I could not show you if I wanted to."

But Thor needed to know more.

"You do not want to show me, then?" Thor queried, hurt stinging his voice. It was half his, after all.

No answer came, and Loki's hands were back on the pelt.

"Loki, please…"

"I icannot/i Thor. Your father has stifled my magic since we left Midgard. This is the Healer's magic now, and she does it out of respect for me." His words were venomous, and Thor could not help but feel suddenly unwanted.

But he knew his once-brother all too well.

"You hide it from me because you have decided to choose a life in Asgard." It was a statement, not a question, but Loki's silence was all Thor needed.

He stood and, though so deeply hurt; he knelt before the Jotun and stared up into his blood-colored eyes.

"I will respect any decision you make."

Loki bowed his head.

"Thank you."

"But please," Thor placed his hand on the pelt that covered Loki's knees, "let me see."

"Thor, I told you, I-"

"Healer!"

Loki tried to stop Thor, but the little old woman was already idling in the room once more, a hand upon one of the burns upon her arm, attempting to heal it.

"I am sorry for Thor's indecency, m'lady-" Loki began, trying to convince the woman to leave, but Thor was steadfast in his need to see his child or, at least, the proof it was there.

"Please, Lady Healer, the cloaking spell. Remove it just for a moment. I beg of you."

The woman looked to Loki's uncertain eyes, and she shook her head.

"He must be willing." She replied, once more boldly defying a ruler of Asgard.

And so Thor turned to Loki once more, his eyes beseeching.

"Please, Loki. I have given my consent for you to make the choice that satisfies you."

"Then WHY would you want to see it?" Loki hissed, suddenly standing, subsequently leading Thor to stand too.

"Because it is mine, also!" He was yelling now, and Loki was no more quiet.

"Oh, thank Odin, you figured that out! I thought myself to have the burden of an asinine lover!"

"Loki, do not be insolent to me!"

"Why should I not? It is YOUR fault I am like this!"

"My fault? If I recall correctly, you kissed ME first!"

"Kissing does not lead to children, Thor!"

"You are correct! It does not! Neither does bedding a man, usually, but we all see how that turned out!"

Then there was silence again; an overwhelming silence that settled in the room with great pressure. Neither of the men stood down, staring viciously into each other's eyes.

"So, we both agree this was a mistake?" Loki's words pierced Thor's heart like blades, as well as the Trickster's own. But this was what he had to do. If he wanted to stay with Thor, he had to lose this child, and neither of them could be left distraught by its loss.

"As an order of the future King of Asgard, show me. Or it will be the dungeon for you, Healer." Thor's eyes remained burning into Loki's and the Jotun knew the Healer had no choice. Thor meant these words.

Loki looked down, then over to the Healer.

"You may." He said quietly, turning his eyes defiantly back to Thor.

The Healer nodded and, with shaky hands, she began to mutter the incantation. Loki bit down on his lip for only a moment, trying to hide the shame he knew he was about to experience, but he immediately re-engaged his stony insubordination.

Thor did not look until the Healer's incantation has ceased, weighing out the thought if he really did want to see this now when, within the day, it would be gone permanently.

Loki's eyes moved before Thor's, a quick flit of the gaze to his stomach and back, and Thor could swear he saw the Jotun's eyes tear before he stared inhaled softly and averted his gaze to the ceiling. And by then, Thor could not help but look.

He took a quick glance at the Jotun's stomach, not wanting to see too much as to become too concerned with the child, but even with that one glance, it was too late.

It was a strange sight to see, but at the same time, it seemed so right. Loki was beautiful, more beautiful than most Aesir women, so the belly he had acquired only seemed so out of place. What really seemed off was how far along Loki looked, despite the Midgardian incident only being two and a half months prior…ten weeks. By Asgardian pregnancies, he seemed to be around three quarters of the way through with the child.

Thor wanted to cry. Cry out of joy for this child was his, and it still lived; cry out of sorrow for the conditions it had been living in; cry out of absolute despair for he knew the future of the child…

But he did none of these things. He looked nonchalantly up until he met Loki's gaze again, and Thor knew there had been tears in those red eyes, but he knew he could show no emotion. Clearly, Loki saw the mistake in what he was doing, but Thor needed to support his decision to make this easier on his brother. So he turned his mouth into a hard line and nodded.

"A mistake." Thor affirmed, voice gruff, and turned to leave. Loki's heart sank and he moved to reach out for him, but he assumed the shackles took that as a threat to the House of Odin, and his hands were held fast.

"I will see you in council."

And now Loki was alone with the Healer.

His mouth was taught, but even the Healer could make out the tiny tremble of constrained sobs. With the departure of Thor, Loki was once again allowed to move his hands, and they went straight to his stomach. Another mistake he had made today. He inhaled starkly, his composure breaking, when he felt a small kick where his hand sat. He ripped his hands away immediately as another fleeting kick rapped at his stomach.

"The spell." Loki whispered nastily at the Healer, just as tears started down his face.

"Are you sure…"

"Now!"

And the Healer obliged. Within seconds, Loki was willowy once more. There was no inkling left that anything of the last few minutes had happened, and Loki sat back down the bench, his head in his hands. The Healer left out of respect.

Loki picked up the pelt from the floor and dusted it off, throwing it over his shoulders as he wiped the last tear from his eyes.

Time to be a trickster again.

He breathed himself into tranquility, his defiance of Asgard taking over his whole body as a guard entered the room, picking up the excess chains of the shackle and dragging Loki down the hall into the throne room, where he would give the council his decision.

The room was filled with only a percentage of the royal council, and Loki was pleased to see that. In the thrones sat the royals, of course. Odin in his high throne, Frigga in the slightly lesser.

And then there was Thor, standing like a damned pet at his Father's side.

The rest were a few unimportants. There was Odin's personal elf advisor from one of the other realms Loki cared not about, a few unnamed warriors, a great sorceress from the same realm of the elf, and two higher-ups Loki remembered from watching trials as a boy.

Upon his stride down the aisle to the council, he heard murmurs; whispers as they all gossiped about what Loki has done wrong according to their King; disgust in his appearance. And Loki smiled all the while before reaching the place of trial.

Loki was forced to kneel in front of all of them; far from his usual stance in the throne room, and he only remained in the subordinate stance for so long.

"Loki of Jotunheim," Odin began, eliciting an eye roll from Loki, "you are here to atone for your injustices against Asgard."

"I hardly think-"

"Silence!"

Loki bowed sardonically, and Odin continued.

"You have been given the all-too-kind occasion to choose your own penance for your misdeeds."

There was a soft chatter among the council. A prisoner choosing his own punishment? That was unheard of in Asgard, and the council was sure, everywhere else.

"Have you chosen?"

"I have." Loki's voice was smooth, and Thor couldn't help but notice the guise the younger man was putting up.

The sound of Gungnir upon the ground was Loki's cue to begin, knowing that, whatever was said now would be documented, and carried out immediately.

Loki took a deep breath and addressed himself to the King; his once father.

"I have decided to sequester myself to Aesir aesthetic."

Loki paused to allow the council to chatter.

"Then you understand the consequences of this choice?" Odin asked, leaning forward.

Loki shook his head. "I know but one."

Odin waved his hand, allowing Loki to continue.

"I understand that, in choosing this path, I will be stuck under the licentious rule of Odin, the All-Father."

A member of the council gasped and a new slew of whispering began, until they were silenced by Odin, who only smiled at Loki's silver tongue.

"By choosing Aesir form," Odin continued, "you are aware you will be confined to the cell I see fit for you until Ragnarok."

"Awful long time." Loki noted before adding that he did, indeed, understand that.

"And by choosing Aesir form, you understand you are to be stripped of your magic."

Thor looked transiently at his father before turning back to Loki, who nodded.

"I am aware."

Loki without magic could be an awfully strange Loki.

"And, by choosing Aesir form, you are aware that you will lose the child of Thor Odinson, thus rendering you no schemes for Asgard."

The statement had taken all by surprise, including Thor and Loki. iThe child of Thor Odinson/i. It had never been spoken so bluntly. Loki could feel the stares boring into him, and the mild confusion of all looking and not seeing any hint to existence of said child.

But Thor knew. And it was constricting his heart in worry. He thought to stand up; to argue for the sake of his lover…for his child. But it was too late.

"I am aware." Loki stood tall; he would not waver for a man such as Odin anymore.

"Then you shall be sent to the Healer and the spell shall be cast within the hour."

Gungnir chimed again and Loki was shoved forcefully into a bow, which he defiantly (and a tad frantically) pressed back on until the guard let go with shock from the flesh-tone surrounding his hand. No council men saw it, though, and Loki was lead out of the throne room.

Upon his exit, the sorceress stepped up to Odin and bowed low before speaking.

"You are to take his magic away?" She questioned, still bowing to the All-Father. Thor stared at her; he had never seen another so young able to do magic…nor an elf for that matter.

"I am." Odin responded.

The woman's voice dropped.

"But, All-Father…he is a great sorcerer…blessed with magic at a young age…"

"And what is your point?" It was Thor who spoke, and the woman looked, frightened, over to him.

"It…It would drain him."

"Would it kill him?" Thor was short, but he was desperate for answer.

"N-No…it would not kill him…But…he would be…cataleptic for quite a while." She was speaking quietly now.

"Cataleptic until Ragnarok?" Thor demanded.

Odin glared at the sorceress, and she caught the message immediately, feeling her magic invisibly being imbibed into Gungnir.

"N-No, Prince Thor. Not that long at all." And she smiled assuredly, immediately feeling the physical pull stopped.

"I will have my leave now." And she did so with haste.

Odin stood as the council was dismissed, only himself, Thor, and Frigga remaining.

"Thor," Odin spoke, once all were gone, "You will join Loki."

Thor looked questioningly up to his father. Surely he did not mean for comforting.

Surely, was correct.

"You will be the hand that administers his glamour."

The guards had not been gentle with Loki, grabbing him by the hair and shoving him against the wall in place of knocking on the Healer's door. She responded all the same though, resulting in both Loki falling forward, and the guards' hearty laughter.

"He has chosen Aesir," One sentry spoke, face turning red with suppressed laughter. "See that is done. You have until sundown. We will return for him then. Good day."

And the guards turned in time with each other and marched off.

The Healer turned to help Loki only to see he was already up and sitting on the same bench he had been before, trembling hands back on the pelt.

"Give me only a moment," his breaths were frantic when he spoke, and the Healer only nodded, bowing gracefully out of the room and allowing her Prince a moment alone.

The lump in Loki's throat was painful, as if it were trying to force a sob out of him, but he partook in no such action; he only sighed a shaky breath, ran his hands through his hair, and closed his eyes. He knew that, once he spoke, the Healer would return, and he would be stripped of everything. What spell had he even cast last? His mind reeled back months, his heart sinking with want to just cast one more spell. On anything. Even just to fold the pelt before him. He had practiced it for years and now…it would be gone forever.

And it would be excruciating.

His hands were back on the pelt, pulling out fur in patches absentmindedly, begging for some sort of comfort he knew he would not get.

He was not worried he would be impounded into a cell, for he knew Thor would visit him there, and he could deal with the worst of conditions if Thor were there.

But thinking about his magic being gone forever truly hurt him; it was a whole new kind of confinement. He would have to teach himself to do mundane things again (he hadn't laced up his own boots since the age of three).

And he still could not remove the pain from his mind.

So it was best to get it over with as soon as possible.

Fists clenched tight, jaw in a tight line, Loki summoned for the Healer, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread as she re-entered the room.

"Are you ready?" she had questioned, and Loki could only nod for fear that if he opened his mouth, he would expel the contents of his stomach.

She lead him to the bed by a quaking wrist, letting go in spurts so as to not have effect on his skin, and Loki briefly wondered what the point of that was. She laid him down gently, retreating to the bench to retrieve the fur pelt and wrap it securely around his shoulders. Loki felt like a child being tucked in, but he saw no qualms in such a feeling.

"They are sending Thor," The Healer was now fretting around the room, grabbing various items and throwing them into a bowl she carried. Loki only nodded once more, not expecting any different of Odin. He had wanted to do this alone. "He is to induce the spell. He need only hold your hand."

As if his mere name had conjured him, a small rapping came on the door before Thor cautiously opened it, stepping through without a word and bowing to the older woman with her bowl.

"My Father told me I was to-"

"Sit," The Healer motioned to the chair placed next to the bed and Thor took it promptly. He casted a glance over to Loki before placing his hands in his lap.

"You are ready, then?" He asked, eyes immovable from the Jotun's stomach.

Loki never did answer; he only closed his eyes and began to breathe heavily, as if trying to subdue a bout of anxiety. His azure hands shook grotesquely, and Thor reached out to touch them, to try to console their shaking, but a yelp from the Healer stopped his movements instantaneously.

"Thor Odinson," she started, placing the bowl of mashed and mixed ingredients in front of Thor, "You are to hold Prince Loki's hand until the incantation has stopped. This will be when his skin has taken on full Aesir aesthetic, and I have placed down this relic." She picked up what Thor only saw as a stick, but he asked no questions. He had many, but thought it best to allow Loki to handle the situation.

"Now then," The Healer was all business, and Thor wondered where her compassion towards Loki had gone so quickly. It was then he saw the crow sitting in the corner and understood; a witness from Odin.

"Where would you like to begin? Your magic or your body?"

"Which is less painful?" Loki's eyes remained closed, his voice shaky.

"Physically, your body. But it will not be painless." The Healer replied, face flashing pity for the Jotun prince. She knew what removing his Jotun form meant, but she thought it best not to remind Loki of it.

"Then we shall begin with that, if you will."

The Healer nodded and Thor had to look away as she explained to Loki she would have to break the cloaking spell. It had taken only seconds, but Thor could hear the start of where things were about to become dreadful.

Loki sobbed. It was a dry sob, more of a gasp, but a sob nonetheless. It made Thor's head turn and, before he could catch himself, he was leaning down to kiss Loki's forehead fleetingly, stroking back his black hair, and shushing him.

"Please, let us get this over with…" Thor begged of the Healer, unable to see Loki like that anymore. Thor could see that Loki was trying his hardest not to look not to touch his swollen stomach, but his body was failing him fast.

"Your hand." The Healer took Thor's hand from Loki's hair and placed a thin dusting of the mixed herbs across his palm, stony face not allowing her to look down to the ebony-haired man.

Loki cursed loudly, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. His eyes softened and he almost seemed calm, but he was hiding dreadful turmoil. His Jotun desire for procreation was mixing with his own, actual love for Thor. This child meant everything to him, without him being aware as to why.

But it had to be gone if he wanted to stay with Thor.

His hands clenched the sheets for a brief moment, and his breaths evened again. He was a master of facades; this time was no different.

"We will begin when-"

"Please just do it now!" Loki shouted, teeth clenched.

So much for the façade.

He was losing awareness; this all seemed so unreasonable. His composure had flip-flopped in a millisecond. One thought of the child, and he was the mess Odin wanted him to be. This child had done nothing wrong. His mind flashed to the future as if trying to convince him to stop this madness, but he would not be swayed. No matter how many images of he and Thor and this faceless child his mind had created raced through his awareness, he knew it would never be like that. He wouldn't be on Asgard as the imaged had conjured; he would be in the Jotunheim, in labor, the Jotnar clawing at his stomach and shredding the skin, ripping the child from where it lay. This was a normal birth for a Jotun and Loki knew it well from his books, but he was not just a Jotun. He would die along with his child and he would be left to rot there, alone, with not child AND no Thor, and that was not a direction in life he would be willing to take.

Not even the kick within his stomach could change his mind now.

"Please." The Jotun's voice broke, and Thor awaited the Healer's instructions. She was stalling, inwardly begging Loki to change his mind, but as the two Princes yelled at her now, she knew this was the permanent choice, and she exhaled a sorrowful breath.

"Thor, take Loki's hand."

Thor was hesitant, just as Loki's mind had been, but he would not allow it to show. For Loki's sake. He cast his gaze upon the wild red eyes before him, avoiding any glances at the stomach; He had to be strong now.

"Loki, calm down. I am here with you. I will allow you no pain." Thor smiled at Loki but Loki showed no joy nor ease at the blonde's words. Instead, he glanced down at his hand as he raised it, taking in the cobalt skin. He nodded.

Slowly, cautiously, Thor reached down to Loki's hand, and grasped it firmly.

There was no going back now.

The Healer began the incantation, the color of Aesir flesh shooting up the lines of Loki's veins in sections as if filling with paint. So far, Loki seemed on the same level, so at the very least, it was no worse.

"Thor… please…" Loki gripped his Thor's hand with his own Aesir pink one, "I…talk to me…make this okay." His equanimity was no completely gone, but Thor could see it slipping, and it unnerved him.

So Thor obliged.

With the hands not holding Loki's, Thor caressed Loki's hair soothingly. The Aesir color was working its way up Loki's face now, his eyes shifting from red to the normal emerald irises Thor had almost forgotten about. Within a few more seconds, Thor found himself looking at the Loki he had grown up with; alabaster skin, unconcealed bright green eyes in stark contrast to his dark hair, soft pink lips quivering in…fear? No…anguish. Absolute suffering.

"Loki…"

Thor finally glanced a look past Loki's neck. The color had just reached below Loki's collar bone, still inking through veins downwards.

Thor eyes were back to Loki's and he felt the hand within his grip tighter, a sudden intake of breath, much different from the others. Much more panicked.

"Do not fret…"Thor whispered, eyes glancing back and forth. The color was to his chest now; to the beginning of the swell of his stomach and slowing.

Thor had to be strong. Had to be strong for Loki. He could not break.

But it was so close now, and Loki and Thor knew that well.

"We…Loki do not cry….Loki we can try again….We can….we…we will raise a beautiful child, you and I…"

And then there were nails in the back of Thor's hands. The lines of veins had spread over Loki's distended stomach, and it was clearly hurting the man that lie there. His eyes were screwed shut, his back arched and his heels digging into the bed. Agonizingly slow, the spell was reworking his organs from that of a Jotun to that of an Aesir.

"Shh…Shh..Loki it is alright…Look at me….I am here for you…" And it was so hard for Thor; He had to rip his eyes away as the color filled in the gaps between the veins at the top of the swell.

A newly flesh-colored hand reached down to cradle the blue stomach, and Thor felt his heart break.

This was it.

The color spread further, and the faint smell of blood reached Thor's nostrils be he knew not from where it came from. Loki's hand clutched his stomach desperately, his lips forming a mantra of the words "I am sorry…so, so sorry…" Tears streamed from his eyes and Thor knew they were from both mourning and agony.

He closed his eyes and looked away as Loki's nails wrought new ditches in Thor's hand, a strangled cry escaping him as his body twisted again in something Thor could not decipher.

He tried to move his mind elsewhere; to a place where he and Loki were happy and together. He thought of them as teenagers, spying and pranking all of the kitchen staff on a daily basis. He thought of them later in life, Thor spilling out all his manly woes as Loki listened intently, all while processing a new spell from a book. He thought back to Midgard, of Loki and him dancing together.

Then his mind flip-flopped to the reality of what would happen. After this, he would be forced to assist the Healer in stripping Loki's a magic, something he couldn't even grasp when it came to the level of pain Loki would endure. From there, they would be torn apart, Loki to a cell and Thor to a room. Loki, if awake, would lament this day for a long time. And Thor would be unable to stay by his side at all times to comfort him through.

They would never be together as they had once been again.

The next time Loki cried out, Thor let go of his hand.

The Healer yelled at Thor for letting go; yelled at Loki to grab his hand, but no such action came from the man on the bed. Once Thor had freed Loki's hand, the half-Aesir, Half-Jotun collapsed backwards in what could only be relief.

Slowly, as if playing a mind game, the spreading of the skin of Asgard stopped. Loki's breaths evened once more to that of calm, and even to that of one sleeping as the color reversed, and the Jotun blue seeped back up into his skin.

Within only a moment, the man before him looked the same as he had when he had entered the room.

"Thor…" The Healer stepped back, "There is nothing I can do now…"

"You can leave us." Thor replied. It was not said with malice, not at all. It was almost in thanks, and the Healer obliged to the words of her Prince, stepping out of the room, inwardly fussing about how the All-Father would react to her failure.

It took a few more moments for Loki to open his eyes, and when he did, Thor smiled down at him.

He had already learned to love those red eyes.

Loki had not the energy, nor the basis to be angry at Thor; not now anyway.

"I am to be banished to the Jotunheim, then?" He asked a few moments later, eyebrows creasing with worry.

"No." Thor placed a hand on Loki's and waited. No change occurred in his flesh and Thor accepted it; he cared not what Loki looked like as long as he was alive.

"I will have Heimdall send you somewhere safe." His eyes flashed down to Loki's stomach. It was still swollen, but he could see the difference in dimension; he could see the blood, a deep red on the cool blue of Loki's thighs. He decided not to speak of it.

"We will need to move quickly. How do you feel?"

"Not well." Loki responded sitting up slowly, a hand placed absent-mindedly on his stomach. Thor noticed no change in Loki's expression though as his hand dropped to his side and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Thor, your father-"

"Will be cross, yes. Infuriated, even. But I cannot see you stuck here in a cage like an animal."

He paused and leant forward, cupping Loki's azure face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. It was a short kiss, but it left Loki at affluence once more. The kiss broke and Thor pressed his warm forehead against Loki's cool, his other hand bracing the back of his neck.

"You must run."

Loki's eyes met Thor's and flicked back and forth as if searching for method in this madness.

"I will find you." Thor continued, kissing Loki once more. "I will find you no matter where Heimdall sends you. You are strong."

"But Thor-"

"Loki. I will find you. I will not wait long. Please."

"Thor, I need to be with y-"

"Loki, you must leave Asgard. Go where you can use your magic again; somewhere you will be not be confined in a cell. And I promise on everything I have, I will find you one day when I am King. I will bring you back to me."

Loki sat back, away from Thor's grip, and took in his words. Thor was right. Here, Odin would surely mark him for death and a swift trip to Hel, where he was sure he would never see Thor. But if he ran, Thor would come for him, and he would be able to lead an actual life while waiting; waiting for Thor to become the rightful King of Asgard.

But that could take centuries.

He took a deep breath.

He could wait for centuries, as long as it meant Thor's return.

He exhaled.

He nodded.

Thor lifted Loki from the bed, grabbing the pelt that still lay there and placing it back around Loki's shoulders.

"You have a plan then, yes?" Loki questioned, shifting from foot to foot.

Thor searched the room, looking for anything to disguise Loki, but his eyes met the crow's in the window once more.

It tilted its inky head to the side and snapped its beak, as if laughing at Thor. It spread its wings to fly, still snapping its beak, when a long strand of purple i something/i flew through the air and hit the bird dead center. The winged rat fell, not dead, but struggling and Thor and Loki turned to see the Healer at the door way, muttering away at some incantation.

"My prince," she bowed, tossing Loki a long, brown sack-like cloak, "Please move quickly. That will only hold him down for a moment and I hear guards."

Thor tore the cloak from Loki's hands and threw it over the Jotun's body.

"Thank you." Both Princes bowed to the old woman, and she hurriedly shooed them off, allowing them exit through her private quarters.

Now, they only need get to the Bifrost.

Loki had always been a mischievous child, playing pranks and scheming schemes since his youngest days, and upon that charge, he learned how to hide and, even better in Thor's opinion, he learned how to sneak.

Loki knew all the back ways, all the nooks and crevices to Asgard. He had used them repeatedly to beat Thor in races as a child (and Thor seemed so relieved to know that Loki actually was not a faster runner than he).

The escape to the Bifrost had not taken long, but now they could hear horns blaring, calling all guards.

They sprinted down the bridge now, or they tried to. They had gotten half way, when Loki had nearly doubled over in pain, but had thankfully caught himself, Thor was quick to his side and helped him the rest of the way, unable to ignore the squelching of blood as it ran down Loki's legs, leaving bloody footprints down the Bifrost.

When they arrived to Heimdall, the man had raised his hand as if to stop them.

"You are running from the rule of King Odin." He had stated, his voice a stoic baritone.

"Heimdall,' Thor had begun, still holding Loki to his side, "By order of the future King of Asgard, I need you to send-"

"You need me to send a prisoner of Asgard into freedom. I cannot do so, Odinson. You are no King yet."

"Heimdall, I demand this!"

"It cannot be done."

Thor turned his head back and trained his eyes on a silhouette of approaching guards.

"Heimdall, plea-"

Loki shifted under Thor's arms and from within the cloak, a spurt of icy air shot forward, sticking Heimdall's feet to where he stood. The exit of the Kingdom meant Loki's magic was back, but the reign Odin still held on it weakened it.

Heimdall went to move, but Thor was faster, grabbing the Gate Keeper's staff and leading Loki into the domed exit.

The infuriated Gate Keeper shouted after them, but it was to no avail.

Thor handed the staff to Loki and he placed it into its anchorage, the room around them beginning to spin. He chanted out a spell that would lead him to the safest place possible in his condition. He stood for mere seconds before stepping back, and nearly slipping on the blood that had pooled beneath his feet.

"Loki!" Thor ran up and caught him, the younger man's breath labored. "Please, be all right, Brother."

Loki's eyes clenched and he nodded, exhaling and moving to stand. His eyes finally, after all the time before, looked down and Thor could swear his face went pale beneath the blue.

"Thor, I-"

Thor took Loki in his arms and held him tightly, yet cautiously.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, urgently, but Loki shook his head.

"I…no…I feel…"The smell of blood was overwhelming, the copper scent making Loki feel faint. He could hear blood pounding in his ears, but worse than that, he could hear the shouts of guards.

"Thor, I- I have to go…" Loki looked back at the glowing entrance that had formed then back to where he could hear the guard's voices mixed with the shouts of Heimdall, urging the Bifrost to cease. "I will be okay…"

Thor's eyes stared down at Loki's stomach, down the blood dripping from his legs, and he brought Loki down into a kiss. A kiss of love, of desperation, of sorrow, of every emotion Thor could give Loki. Loki returned the kiss, arms wrapping back around Thor and relishing in the very love he had laid down before his brother.

"Then we will go." Thor nodded, taking Loki by the hand. "Together."

Odin's voice boomed over all other noises and behind Thor, Loki watched as another portal-like entrance opened. Through it, stepped guards, twenty at the least led by a blazing All-Father. The man was uttering out an incantation which Loki picked up on quickly before shoving Thor harshly back, a blast of golden light shooting right between them, its source the tip of Gungnir.

Thor stood quickly and ran back over to Loki, grabbing his frail wrist tightly in panic and hauling him to his feet. The guards were moving in now, and Odin had begun the incantation again. The princes were surrounded and now, they had nowhere to go but through the portal to wherever the Bifrost had chosen as safe.

Loki turned to Thor just in time to see a whip-like form of golden light surround the Thunder God's body and haul him back, breaking their embrace and leaving Loki very alone.

Thor yelled at Loki to run, yelled at his father to stop this madness, but Odin's mind was already blocked by the energy creating his next spell.

The guards closed in around Loki and he fended a few off with weak magic; magic that had not been used in months, and it had worked until he cried out, doubling over in pain once more, his hand clutching his stomach.

Thor struggled against the bonds that held him, struggled against the guards that pulled him up, yelling for Loki, but he knew it was too late. The All-Father's staff was raised and pointed at Loki and before anyone could react, Loki was knocked backwards, falling flat on his back, gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him.

The All-Father approached him quickly, picking the Jotun up by the neck and lifting him as if he weighed as much as doll.

Thor kicked against the guards, clawed at their skin, bit them, did whatever he could, but they kept coming, kept detaining his hostile body. He could only watch what happened in front of him.

Loki's hands dug at the All-Father's around his neck, pointed Jotun nails breaking aged veins, sending blood trickling down old hands, but the All-Father did not seemed fazed. He raised Gungnir with his free hand, placing its point directly against Loki's chest, and even above the roar of blood in his ears, the reverberation of the open Bifrost, and even above Thor's screams, he could hear the invocation Odin muttered.

It was to kill him.

And Loki acted on feral instinct.

He took the hand that had grasped at the All-Father's and dug the nail deep into Odin's remaining eye. Odin roared in pain and Loki met Thor's desolate gaze. The red eyes were filled with loss, with just a dire need to stay, and Thor's struggles became much more frantic, much more uninhibited.

Loki drew a deep breath and dug his nail deeper into the eye of the All-Father, and the attacked man acted on nature. He threw the Jotun away from him, straight into the portal that lay open.

The portal cracked and fizzled, sheathing the room in a blinding white light, and, when it collapsed in upon itself, everything was silent.

And Loki was gone.

The All-Father had stood, cursing, a guard running to his aid to take him to the Healer. Thor was drawn up roughly, dragged back to the Kingdom, his eyes remaining where the portal had been, until Heimdall stepped back at his post, blocking Thor's vision.

Thor did not fight that night when he was locked in his bed chambers; he did not argue with his mother when she entered and begged him to explain his madness; he did not speak when his father entered and told him he would be confined there until Ragnarok.

He just sat quietly and looked out his window. He watched the constellations move, even absently named a few Loki had taught him about; he just watched time pass, and he worried. Worried where Loki was, worried about the state he was in, worried if he was happy, but despite his worry, Thor felt strangely relaxed.

Days passed like this. He did not eat, he did not sleep. He only watched day become night and night become day, ignoring any who entered or exited his room

A few days in, Thor drew his curtains closed, the crimson fabric stifling out the golden light, and he turned to his bed. Perhaps sleep would do him best now. Time passed so quickly when one was sleeping. When he turned, though, his eyes caught something he had not seen earlier, and he approached it, questioningly.

A servant must have dropped it there sometime during the past few days.

On his bed, he found a piece of fabric topped with a note. He picked up the note and read its contents, his free hand picking up the fabric inattentively.

"iFound this on the floor in your hotel room. Thought you might want it back. Needs some sewing.

-Oslac

P.S. Heard from a little birdy that you 'Grabbed somebody sexy and told them hey.' Please make it someone your father does not approve of, I would gladly come back to see his face during that wedding./i"

Thor turned his attention to the fabric in his hand and smiled, placing down the note and unfolding the green fabric, a smile crossing his face.

Loki's shirt from the Midgardian incident.

Thor chuckled, noticing the shirt had been ripped from the V-neck down, something Thor never remembered doing, but did not put it past himself.

He stared at the shirt longer than anticipated, his heart slowly turning to lead as he thought back to the days before, and he moved to place the shirt down on the bed. There, he laid it flat, pulling the shirt together at the rip, recreating its original shape and how it fit Loki's body. It was such a slim shirt…

Thor thumbed at where the V began, a fond smile on his face despite his sadness.

"Oh, Loki…" He murmured, patting the shirt and turning.

His ears peaked when he heard the sound of…wind?

He turned and something glowing green caught his eye. His gaze was drawn to the shirt where, quick as a flash, a zip-line of green magic shot up the shirt where it had been ripped, the seams flush together and the shirt looking as it had when Frigga had first sewn it.

Thor's smile widened, and he barked out a small laugh at the now whole shirt in front of him.

Of all the signs to send….

The sun rose over Asgard that morning, overtaking the Kingdom like a wave of golden brilliance. Of course, this was how every day began in Asgard, and no matter how hard Thor tried to wax poetic, Asgard looked just as God-Like as every day.

But today was not his birthday. Today he would not run down the hall to wake his brother. Today would not turn out to be tremendous.

But Thor knew one day it would and he smiled, for he knew the day would come when the sun would rise over Asgard just as it did every day, and Loki would be by his side again.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

The Gate Keeper stood fast, stoic expression ever on his face.

"I thought I would never see you on this bridge again." Heimdall spoke, turning to the dome and entering, his nuisance on his heels.

"I have been waiting for quite a while."

"And quite patiently for someone with your temper."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"It is my duty, and spying is an awful word."

The portal of the Bifrost roared opened, breaking the conversation.

"Happy hunting, my King."

Thor found himself thrown through the portal onto the iced earth of the Jotunheim. He steadied himself and looked around, taking in the desolate wasteland.

Surely Loki had not been here for the past years…

Thor ventured forward through the harsh environment, trudging along with the hope this was not a sick game on Heimdall's part. He plodded through low land, and high land, until he finally arrived at the decaying remnants of a tower; the Palace of Laufey…or, what was left.

He came across the crest of a hill and took in the full sight of the place. It was an ominous castle, with dark, muted spires of ice, climbing to the murky sky. But Thor would not let the aesthetic stop him, and he trekked forward, his face starting to bite with chill.

Almost there.

He reached the bridge in a few moments flat, drawing his crimson mantle around himself and approaching a sentry at the palace gates.

Thor really had never realized how tall a Frost Giant actually was. He had to stare up at a painful degree to meet the man's blazing red eyes above him.

"Good sir!" Thor yelled, catching the man's attention, but he knew the guard had seen him approaching from a good mile away. The giant leant down and laughed at the Aesir in front of him.

"What have we hear?" Thor wondered if the Jotun's voice this close to his ear would deafen him. "You are in the wrong realm, Asgardian."

"I have come to speak with King Laufey." Thor replied, his voice unwavering. He did not fear this sentry.

And the sentry laughed heartily, throwing his head back, his armour glinting in the reflective ice.

"You? Here to see our King? And who might you be?"

"I am Thor Odinson. King of Asgard. And I have a gift." Thor withdrew from his mantle the other stolen relic from the fateful battle that changed the realms years ago: The Casket of Ancient Winters.

"Might I have entrance now?"

The inside of the castle reflected the outside perfectly, and the throne room was no different, if not a little more frightening with the vast amount of giants adorning different seats. King Laufey sat upon his spiked throne, bemused at the sight of the small man before him.

"King Thor, I believe it was?" The Frost Giants voice was a deep baritone, causing Thor's teeth to shake with the reverberations let off.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Thor stood tall and presented the Casket, shock resonating around the room.

"I am on a mission of Asgard, and a mission of my own. I am travelling the realms to return all that my Father wrongfully took, and I am personally searching for someone."

Laufey raised his eyebrow, standing from his throne and stepping towards Thor, but the Aesir did not move, steadfast and noble at the foot of the throne.

"And what do you ask in return for the Casket?" Laufey asked, towering over Thor.

"Nothing for the Casket, King Laufey. This is the mission of Asgard, and I do not wish for my own needs to be confused with theirs."

"Then this is from the goodness of your heart?" Laufey questioned.

"What good there is left in it." Thor responded.

Laufey reached forward and plucked the Casket from Thor's hands. He felt the sheer energy and power of it travel up his arm and, when Thor offered no resistance, he passed it on to another Jotun, beckoning him to replenish it to where it once stood.

Laufey turned to Thor and bowed.

"Your offer is esteemed, King of Asgard. Now, what it is you search for?"

Thor took a deep breath and stared up at the other King.

"Your son. Loki of Jotunheim. Son of Laufey."

Another instance of shock washed over the room and Laufey stood from his bow.

"And what is it you want with him?" His tone wreaked violence, and Thor raised his hands.

"My father was wrong in taking your son, King Laufey. I understand this. But in the time we were together, I fell in love with him. With all of him. Even his Jotun form. We parted on…strange circumstances, and I only wish to see that he is okay."

Laufey was silent for a few moments, weighing Thor's words before nodding.

"He rests not here, but I will take you to him, in return for your kind offering."

Thor bowed before the King of Jotunheim, and thanked him, suppressing the desire to rush forward and hug the man. The Jotnar may see that as a sign of war and that was far from Thor's intentions.

Thor had to keep up the pace of a run to stay in step with the Jotun King. He realized then where Loki had inherited his mile-long legs from. They walked outside of the palace and around the bend of what once must have been a forest, but now it was only more spires of ice. They were rounding the backside of what must have once been part of the palace when they arrived at a door that was the height of three Thor's only a few moments later.

Laufey knocked and Thor drew quiet with anticipation, waiting and listening for movement within.

"One moment."

Thor felt like he had been punched in the best way possible. That was Loki's voice on the other side of the door. It was deeper, yes, but it was enveloped in the same nobility it had always been.

"Loki, with haste, but please be decent." Laufey called in response.

Did he just smile down at Thor?

"Father, is someone there with you?"

No one could ever sneak up on Loki.

"Open the door and see for yourself."

Thor heard a groan and the soft padding of bare feet approaching the door and Thor thought his heart would leap out of his chest.

"Father, if I get bloody attacked by Helblindi, I swear on your name-"

The door flew open and in the entrance stood a man. A very blue grown man; a very Jotun man, but a man nonetheless. Loki had gained, at least, six inches in height, all of it in his legs. His hair was longer now, pushed back in ornate braids, woven with gold. He was slim, not as slim as Thor remembered, but it was spread healthily about his body.

And the body was tense.

And those red eyes were wide, staring at Thor.

The door slammed shut.

Thor immediately turned to Laufey as if to say 'Do something," but he could hear rustling inside the room, and before his worry and heartbreak could defeat him, the door reopened to the same man, a little more dressed for the occasion. He wore a long waistcloth, his chest and sides exposed. His arms were laced with gold filigree adornments, a very familiar pelt wrapped around his shoulders.

"I-uh…."

"I will go have dinner prepared, though I fear you will have to eat Loki's chosen dish, unless you have the stomach for bloodied serpent."

No answer was needed, as Thor's face was disgust enough, and Laufey laughed.

"I will leave you two alone to speak." He bowed to his son and stood. "Do you need me to-"

"No, thank you, father. I have it." Loki smiled and bowed to his Father, stepping aside to let Thor enter his room.

A familiar string of green smoke whizzed past Thor upon his entrance, and the door behind him closed with a soft thud.

Thor took in his surroundings while Loki fussed about, picking up books and mumbling something about a mess. Thor felt…isolated in the room. It was a very large, spacious circular room, the walls of dark blue ice; ice so dark, no light shined through save for a few places where holes were made. There were two thresholds, covered with strange skin in lieu of doors. There were tables of ice as well, stacked high with books and leafs of paper, ink and pens. There was no bed in the room, Thor noticed; there was only a globular cluster of pelts and furs on the floor in a corner.

Even with its unwelcoming colors and the chilled air that blew through it, the room was cozy. It was nothing like Loki's room in Asgard, and he wondered how his younger sibling had adjusted to a place without heavy curtains and plush beds.

"This is where you stay, then?" Thor finally questioned as Loki walked past of him, a stack of books teetering back and forth in the Jotun's hands.

"Only during mating season." Loki replied, still concentrating on not allowing the books to fall before placing them down in a neat stack under s table.

Thor looked bewildered at Loki, and the Jotun knew it was not because of the books.

"Jotuns have set times when they mate. They start giving off scents and they battle and they give off these great displays, just so that they may impress another and bed them." Loki explained, offering Thor a seat at a table before sitting down himself. "That was the uh…reason I changed back on Midgard. Mating season. Heh."

Thor sat down across from Loki and stared deep into his red eyes.

"Have you been courted, brother?"

"It's Loki, and no, not yet."

Not yet? The words stung Thor.

"Who is this Helbindi, then?" Thor questioned, his voice accusing.

"Helbindi?" Loki snickered, "Thor that would be my brother. My iactual/i brother."

Thor felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Loki having a brother. He wondered if their relationship together was anything like what Thor and Loki had had as children. Did they prank each other? Play games? Wrestle and train together?

Thor thought it best to change the subject.

"Are you to be courted, then?"

Loki shook his head.

"There were two men," He began, leaning back in the chair across from Thor, "that battled for my hand. It was a fierce battle. They both died. Very tragic."

Thor had a hard time believing Loki had hard feeling about the incident.

Thor looked around the room once more, fingers tapping idly on the table.

"Are you cold?" Loki had leant forward. "I can fetch a fur."

Thor shook his head. "I will be fine."

Fingers continued to tap idly. Truth be told, Thor was just trying to distract himself from staring at the man before him. How had he grown up so fast? Thor just couldn't fathom this handsome, breath-taking man before him; one who had once been a mere boy. A short boy at that!

"So you are King now?"

"I am."

There was a pause as if there were more to be said.

"…What of your father?"

"iOdin/i" Thor said pointedly, "went into battle against Svartelfheim. He had a spell cast upon him there. The Healer said he would never wake up and Asgard decided that I was to be King."

Loki nodded. He felt neither loss nor sorrow for the death of Odin. He felt it for Thor though, and reached out to take the new King's hand in his, thumb tracing knuckles soothingly.

"Your queen?" Loki asked after a few silent moments.

"My mother." Thor chuckled, "Until I am married, she remains on her throne."

Loki laughed along with Thor, but it was forced. It was awkward.

The silence that fell after lasted much longer than the others, stifling the room. Loki looked down at his hands, flicking his nails uneasily, and Thor's eyes went back to searching the room. Thor could hear Loki's breathing, and was sure Loki could hear his in return. The only other sound was the wind blowing outside, the chill in the room causing Thor's breath to hitch and his skin to blossom with goosebumps.

Loki stood quickly, crossing the room with long legs and grabbing up a pelt from his bed pile, and returning with it to charitably wrap it around Thor's shoulders. When his arms slipped around, Thor grabbed a hold of them, pulling Loki flush against his back and keeping him there. Loki's chilled face pressed against the back of Thor's hair, and Thor's burly arm reached back and held the nape of Loki's kneck.

The next words spoken were quiet and cautious.

"Tell me what happened."

Loki sighed and wound his way out of Thor's hold, walking to the makeshift bed and sitting in one fluid motion. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead for a moment before sitting up and taking a deep breath.

"Well after…that incident on the Bifrost, I found myself here in the Jotunheim, both fearful and very displeased." Loki chuckled before continuing. "I imagine it was the delirium setting in from blood loss, but I decided it was in my best interest to just approach the very ominous ice castle in front of me and just hope that they remembered me after all these years."

Thor listened intently, wondering if he should move to sit with Loki but, afraid to make him uncomfortable, he remained at the table, urging the man to continue.

"Uh…they did." Loki laughed. "It was a he ordeal. 'The return of Prince Loki' someone had shouted. It was all bit strange. And then-" Loki started to laugh harder now, making Thor uneasy. Had he gone completely mad. "And then, my father, this giant blue Frost Giant comes up to me, arms open and welcoming and I just…fainted. Right out on the floor in front of everyone. It was awful."

"Yes, but Loki!" Thor interjected, speaking over the Jotun's crazed giggles. "I must know what happened!"

"I am telling you, Thor."

"You know what I mean!"

"Thor, allow me to speak, and you will receive the answer you look for."

Thor sat back and crossed his arms, motioning for Loki to go on.

"I will skip forward a bit, but know you are missing many great moments." Loki added before continuing on with the story.

"I woke up very sick, and very confused, calling out for you-" Thor felt the words hit his heart-"And I was answered by my father. He scooped me up ilike a tiny child/i and just….hugged me. It was all very strange. "

Loki mumbled to himself as he fast forwarded through his story in his head.

"I was taken to a ward to watch another Jotun give birth…"Loki was no longer laughing, his eyes far off. "They…they could not tell if"-he motioned to his very flat stomach-"…but they wanted me to be prepared for the worst, in true Jotun nature. I..I sat in the room, feeling very out of place in the corner…and I watched his Jotun three times my size cut himself open." Loki's face reflected shock, even though this had been months ago. Thor, on the other hand looked absolutely fearful and disgusted.

"And…" Loki continued, hands miming the story now in front of him, "The Jotun pulled out this child nearly the size of myself, but an infant nonetheless…and it…was unresponsive. No crying…no breathing…" Loki's arms dropped. "They said the Jotun must have cut too deep while they stitched him up….and he just stood up and shrugged…like it happened every day."

Thor was at Loki's side now, sitting upon the warm furs, his arms wrapped around the Jotun to his right.

"You were scared." Thor offered.

"I was terrified." Loki responded, but he straightened up and trudged on with his story.

"I stayed with my Father, close by his side. He stayed back from battle to be with me. Do not tell him I told you this, but he is actually very kind."

Thor nodded in agreement, "He did not try to kill me upon my arrival today."

Loki smiled briefly, white teeth glinting and Thor guessed Loki had not been partaking in the tough Jotun meat, for his teeth were much sharper than they had been upon his first shift.

"We spoke of you every day," Loki chuckled. "He hated it. My affections directed towards an Asgardian Prince…"

"And much more than that." Thor cut in, not harshly, once more finding his eyes on Loki's stomach, gaze tracing lines he was unsure if he recalled seeing before.

"Yes, and much more." Loki sighed.

"But please continue…" Thor quieted, listening intently once more.

"I….went into labor-" Loki had said it very quickly-"During a battle against Vanaheim. It was very stressful. They were treacherous, and without my father leading the army, they advanced quite quickly. They made it as far as the edge of our gates, I believe once it all was over, but I digress." He took another large breath, and Thor found his hands on Loki's.

"It was…so petrifying…I thought I was being ripped in half…" The hand in Thor's clenched. "Father had to carry me to the ward; had to cut me open with a jagged blade. I tried and tried to subdue the pain with my magic, but concentrating was not my strength at the time…" Thor nearly jumped when something wet hit his hand and he looked up to see Loki crying.

"Loki…"

"We sat there for so long…."

"Loki, you don't have t-"

"Just waiting for any sound….I did not even recognize the pain of my body…."

"Loki, please…"

"He was so small in my father's arms…even in mine, he was too small for a frost giant…."

iHe…/i

"Loki, I-"

"Thor, he lie there in my arms, so pale…wrapped in this enormous pelt….and I just…begged him to breathe…to cry…and…I felt this constricting in my very heart…and I exhaled sharply, and when I did…this glow of magic…imy/i magic ghosted over him…and his eyes Thor; so clear and blue…they opened and…and he so alive. So very, very alive."

Thor pulled Loki close and felt the man in his arms shake with sobs; the first tears of happiness Thor had ever seen Loki shed in his life.

"Loki-"

"Valandir." Loki replied, his hands pressed against Thor's chest, leaning back to look his lover in the eyes.

"His name is Valandir."

Thor beamed. "Of course that is his name!" He laughed heartily, squeezing the Jotun in his arms tight.

"Where is he?" Thor was excited now. "Where is my son?"

Loki's eyes glanced over to one of the pelt-covered doors.

"Be strong." He whispered, standing swiftly, grabbing an armful of pelts before leading Thor through the archway cautiously.

This room was the similar to Loki's but the only opening was a hole in the ceiling, covered with the thinnest layer of ice, as if to let the sun through. In the center of the room, surrounded by the obvious glow of Loki's magic, was a bed.

No, not a bed; a coffin. Made completely of ice.

Thor approached it, heart sinking as his hands came to rest on the transparent lid, his eyes falling onto the child within. He was so young…thin and Aesir in appearance. His skin mirrored Loki's glamour, alabaster and smooth. His eyelashes were dark, flush against full cheeks. His hair was dark as well, and Thor wondered if the eyes Loki mentioned were the only thing the child had inherited from the Thunder God.

Loki pushed past Thor, muttering some incantation as the green smoke around the coffin dispersed. Loki moved quickly, pushing the lid aside, and Thor felt a strange warmth emanating from the confined space. Within seconds, the child was wrapped securely in Loki's furs and offered over to Thor.

"Hold him close." Loki instructed, warily handing the child to Thor.

Thor pulled the child to his chest, relieved when he felt breath against his hand when he stroked the child's cheek; so warm.

"Why-"

"He is Aesir…born into weak magic and the Jotunheim. He cannot withstand this cold." Loki replaced the lid on the coffin, leading Thor to a corner where more pelts were piled.

"He can only be out for a few moments."

Thor barely heard Loki now, his mind enthralled with the infant in his arms. He stroked its hair, its cheek, felt its tiny hand in his, the soft heartbeat. Loki sat quietly, watching Thor, waiting for any form of well, anything. But Thor was invested in the child.

The child was immaculate, seemingly giving off life to the dank surroundings. He was everything Thor ever would have hoped for. Thor tore his gaze away from the child to look up to Loki, comparing his features with that of the child's. It was very much Loki's child.

Thor smiled and offered the child to Loki.

'Do you not wish to-"

"I wish to see him in your arms."

Thor could swear he saw Loki blush as he obliged, gingerly taking the child in his arms and stroking back its hair. It was a breath-taking sight, and Thor looked upon everything he needed in life.

"Get an eyeful, Odinson. Our visit is almost over." Loki smiled, but Thor saw it was fleeting.

'Would you like to hold him again?"

"Is it not safe?"

Loki held the child up to Thor, and Thor reached down, touching the cheek once more and finally understanding. The child's body ran cold, his tiny lips turning a blue that could not even be inherited of a Jotun.

Thor took the child and walked him back over to the coffin. Loki lifted the lid and Thor understood what Loki's magic was for now. The inside of the coffin was warm, warmer than the Jotunheim would ever be. He leant down and kissed the child before stepping back, allowing Loki to repeat the action before sliding the lid shut once more.

"He slumbers…"

"A spell." Loki responded. "It keeps him alive. He withholds energy as a source of inner warmth."

"When was the last time-"

"This spell cannot be broken until the child is in a safer environment."

Thor stepped forward.

"Like Asgard." He stated, understanding Loki's meaning.

"Like Asgard." was Loki's agreement.

"And there…he will awaken?"

Loki nodded.

"He will flourish."

"Then we are to Asgard. We shall raise the child together, Loki. As the Prince of both Asgard and the Jotunheim. He will…he can bind our…our realms…Loki, why are you staring at me like that?"

Loki's eyes were questioning.

"Thor, surely you do not mean-"

"I wish to court you, Loki." Thor beamed. "If you will accept."

Loki casted a glance back to his child and then down to the floor.

"They will accept him...the Aesir?"

Thor took Loki's hand and knelt before him.

"Of course they will! He is beautiful, Loki! He is ours!"

Loki shook his head.

"They will not accept me back there. Not like this, especially."

Thor sighed, exasperatedly.

"Loki, Asgard has changed under my rule. I have told them of my Father's wrongs. I have told them all of your return…I have told them of our child…" Thor kissed the top of Loki's hands. "Your return will be celebrated…"

There was silence and Thor though to add, "Besides, the only people we do not accept now are dwarves."

Loki could not hold back his laugh, jumping forward and catching Thor off balance, their hug landing them on the floor.

They kissed. A deep kiss. A kiss they had not shared for ages. It was loving, and playful, and full of absolute joy, the men smiling all the while until their cheeks hurt.

Loki pulled away first, sitting up, thighs straddling Thor, and Thor sat up after, face to face with Loki.

"You will have to ask my father, you know. I am no King yet."

Thor chuckled and kissed Loki once more.

"Not yet." He smiled, dragging the man up and out of the room to find the King of Jotunheim; father of Loki.

The sun set on Asgard that night, constellations of blues and greens and pinks blanketing the sky. But this was how the sun set on Asgard every night, and all was the same save one thing: No King was in Asgard this night. No, the rightful King of Asgard was in the Jotunheim with his tiny Frost Giant equal and child, sleeping on a bed of furs.

In the morning, the sun would rise on Asgard as it did every day, but this time, it would rise above a new empire; The empire of King Thor and his Jotun Queen (much to his dismay), Loki. It would rise above a new Asgardian child, learning to play and walk between his parents; A Frost Giant and an Aesir.

And it would be Prince Valandir's birthday.

The end.


End file.
